


A game of seduction

by thelady



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, Locker Room, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, School, Self-cest, Sexual Content, Slightly off Canon, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelady/pseuds/thelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi likes Nijimura and starts fantasising about him. Nijimura likes Akashi but he wants to run away from his feelings. The situation gets out of hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, english is not my first language so sorry if it doesn't flow properly. Hope you like it.

The irritating sound of an alarm echoed in Akashi's empty bedroom for a few minutes: he was staring at the ceiling of the room, eyes open, completely awake. He had to get up and start preparing for school but his body was feeling heavy despite the long sleep.

Akashi closed his eyes once again but the embarrassing dream he was having just minutes ago came back to him: he rolled on his stomach ashamed, groaning in his pillow.

" _That was despicable_ " he murmured to himself with voice broken by guilt.

It had happened quite a lot recently: Akashi didn't know why but he had been dreaming about his basketball captain for the past few weeks. He had always been fond of him but since he became vice-captan the way Akashi looked at his Senpai had somehow changed. He had started fantasing about him, about his body, his face...

Akashi slipped a hand into his boxers: he was hard. He was going to be late for school if he didn't do something about it:  _"I'm sorry Nijimura-San"_ he muttered whilst coping his erection with his hands. He felt like he was doing something wrong but at the same time it would have been much worst if one of the maids saw him with a hard-on.

Akashi started stroking his member slowly, trying to focus on the image of Nijimura taking a shower- he needed to be quick after all- but somehow that thought alone was not enough, so he pretended that the hand stroking him was Nijimura's. That seemed to work better. He gritted his teeth trying to remember the exact sensation: his mind was taking him back to the time he had almost injured himself during training and Nijimura had touched his ankle to see if everything was ok. How was his touch like? He pictured Nijimura massaging his member and asking him if he was feeling good, the thought alone was enough to push him on the edge.

"Yes,  _Nijimura-San ah touch me more_ " he whispered quietly in his pillow, pumping his own member faster and roughly until he felt warm liquid wetting his fingers. 

* * *

The next day at the gym Akashi was the last one to take a shower. After what happened earlier that morning he needed a place to cool his head off before going home. Nobody was in the locker room and the redhead was relieved to have the place only for himself.

Akashi took his clothes off quickly, folding them neatly into his sport bag, and walked to the nearest shower box. He waited for the water to become almost unbearably hot and then placed himself under the jet. He could feel the skin on his shoulders and back turning red like his hair: it was uncomfortable at first but Akashi's body got used to the temperature pretty soon. He liked taking hot showers as they always helped him clearing up his mind...

" _Akashi, is that you?_ "

The sound of a familiar voice made the redhead jump: Nijimura was standing only a few metres in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest.

" _Akashi what the hell are you doing here? Do you know what time is it?_ "

Akashi tried to say something back, something reasonable, but Nijiimura ignored his attempt and continued:

" _I was about to go home when I saw that the lights were still on in the locker room. I though one of the guys forgot to switch them off! I'm about to close everything, what are you doing still here?_ "

Nijimura was looking straight into Akashi's eyes now, waiting for an explanation, but the redhead was unusually at loss of words. He managed to reply only after a few seconds of awkward silence: " _I'm sorry Nijimura-san. I didn't realise it was this late and it wasn't my intention to create any trouble. If you leave the keys with me I will make sure to close door myself once I'm done with my shower_ ”

" _Uh?!"_ Nijimura scowled: " _your shower? What are you talking about? Just get dressed and go home" as he was speaking, the taller boy_ walked into the shower box where the redhead was standing and turned the water off: " _Your family is going to worry if you stay out this late._ "

Akashi was petrified by the close proximity of Nijimura's body and something inside his head just snapped: 

" _I'm grateful for your concern but I think you should go home too now. There's no need for you to worry about me, and I said I will close the place down myself_ "

Nijimura felt surprisingly intimidated by the redhead's tone and did think about leaving him there - after all if Akashi wanted to sleep in the gym, it was none of his business-  but something was off about him today and he was worried he might be having troubles at home.

" _Akashi what's going on?"_  Nijimura exclaimed turning toward the redhead and grabbing him by one shoulder without thinking, " _You know you can talk to me.._ "

Akashi felt like he'd been touched by pure electricity and uncounciously jolted backward, pushing the other boy away at the same time. He could feel his face getting redder by any passing minute and anger and frustration started to mount inside him. Why couldn't Nijimura just disappear? Why did he have to be in love with him? Feeling his chest about to explode, Akashi clenched his fists and turned toward the taller boy wearing a desperate expression:  _"Just leave"_

“ _No, if you won't tell me what happened!_ "

Nijimura was standing only a few inches away from the redhead and wasn't showing any signs of backing down. Akashi felt caged by his presence helpless in the face of his feelings, and frustrated by the situation, his body started moving on its own. He pushed his senpai against the nearest wall and pressed his lips against the taller boy's mouth. Nijimura protested when his lungs started burning from the lack of air, struggling against Akashi's hands binding him to the wall. His mind was in shock and his body was unable to move, but when he felt wet fingers brushing against his crotch, Nijimura panicked and pushed the smaller boy off him with all his strength. Finally free, he gasped while staring uncomprehendingly at Akashi’s face:

“ _What on Earth do you think you’re doing?_ ” his voice sounded more surprised than angry.

 _"I apologise, I don't know what has got into me..._ ”

“ _Is this some kind of joke, Akashi?_ ”

Akashi looked away without replying but Nijimura could see he was in pain. The redhead was probably as shocked as he was, and Nijimura felt bad for using so much force. Nijimura was about to apologise but froze on the spot when he realised that Akashi was hard. He didn't know what to say: he was not able to process the information of Akashi having an erection. In his mind Akashi was above this kind of stuff, he was too innocent, too pure, or at least that was what he thought of his kouhai. 

Akashi looked defeated but Nijimura didn't know how to help him. He couldn't do anything but staring at the redhead hesitantly. 

Without saying a word opened the water and once again and placed himself under the warm jet: he was not even trying to hide his hard-on anymore.

“ _I think you should go home now"_  the redhead whispered almost imperceptibly.

Nijimura didn't have the strength to argue back this time - he was feeling lost- he needed to go home. He attempted a weak _goodbye_ before leaving the locker room's keys on the bench, near to Akashi's sport bag. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It-s probably just me but I've always seen Nijimura as a closeted Sadist. As for Akashi I deliberately decided to stay out of his mind in this chapter and see how it goes.  
> I hope nobody is offended by this.

Nijimura spent the entire evening thinking about Akashi. He was feeling guilty about what happened in the locker room that afternoon and didn't like the way he handled the situation:

 _"Well, I don't think many people would know how to handle Akashi Seijuro kissing them by force thought_ ", Nijimura reasoned to himself while rolling on his bed.

His heart was still beating pretty fast: " _Why would anyone do something like that_ " he pondered whilst brushing his fingers onto his lips where Akashi had kissed him earlier. He was trying to remember what Akashi's expression was like when he first walked in the locker room: was he troubled? He couldn't tell. If anything he seemed sadder than usual but nothing out of the ordinary. Sometimes during practice Nijimura would catch the redhead wearing a pained expression when he thought nobody could see him: that hidden vulnerability of his was one of the things that drew Nijimura to Akashi in the first place.

" _I should just dismiss it as an incident and stop thinking about it_ " Nijimura sighed loudly.

He wanted so badly to forget all about it, but his mind was replaying what happened in an endless loop. He marvelled at how soft and wet Akashi's skin felt when he touched him in the shower. He had some casual contact with the redhead before but not like this: he was surprised that a boy's skin could feel that smooth and delicate. It was so pleasant and warm... 

" _Damn it_ " Nijimura shook his head a few times " _Stop. Thinking. About. It_ "

The truth was that Nijimura had already noticed the handsome features of his vice-captain long time ago. In fact, he had been entrenched by the red-head gracious movements from day one, but he had dismissed his growing attraction to him as nothing more than a small useless crush. He knew that he was paying more attention to Akashi than the rest of the team and that his nagging was just a way to pick up his attention (he even made him his vice-captain!), but despite all this, Nijimura couldn't bring himself to act on his feelings. He just couldn't do it.

Nijimura knew that Akashi was capable of making him loose his self-control and his cool and that, given the right circumstances, he might end up doing something stupid. He didn't want that. He didn't want to tarnish his reliable and supportive image in front of a kouhai, losing his reputation because of his urges. This was why he needed to forget all about it and get his self control back in check. He needed to forget how soft and needy Akashi lips were, how he pressed his whole naked body against his, how small yet strong and lean Akashi felt...

" _I'm pretty sure that was his first kiss_ "

Nijimura groanedin pain and closed his eyes once again: 

" _This could get troublesome_ "

* * *

The next day after school Nijimura decided to go looking for Akashi: he didn't know what he was going to tell him but he needed to talk to him. Unfortunately they didn't have training that day so Nijimura didn't really know what his kouhai was up to. He thought back at early that morning, when he caught a few glimpses of the redhead walking through the school gate: he was carrying a violin with him so maybe....

Nijimura walked up to the third floor in a rush, hoping to find Akashi in the music room, and his heart skipped a bit when he actually heard music coming from behind a brown closed door. 

" _It must be him_ " he thought as he stopped walking to listen better: It was the sound of a violin and Nijimura was hypnotised by its music. He leaned on the door of room and closed his eyes. 

“ _Who's there?_ ” Akashi's voice was as sharp as a blade and Nijimura froze on the spot. 

" _It's just me Akashi I came here to talk to you_ "

Silence.

Nijimura waited in front of the door for a few more seconds, waiting for the redhead's to invite him in, but Akashi was still silent so he decided to walk in anyway.

The room was dim lighted and a bit cramped, instruments were laying anywhere making the space look smaller a messier than what it actually was. Akashi was standing in the midle of the music room wearing an enigmatic expression on his face.

“ _You look like a villain..._ " Nijimura joked brushing the back of his fingers on an old piano.

“W _hat are you doing here, Nijimura-san?_ ” Akashi cut in harshly. 

“ _I came here to talk to you...to talk about what happened yesterday"_

Akashi flinched a little at the last part of the sentence and then spoke again:" _Do you hate me now, Nijimura-san?_ ” he sighted almost like he was asking that question to himself instead of Nijimura, " _I made a fool of myself, I know this, but I don't need your pity_ "

" _I didn't come here because I pity you...I j-just.._." he didn't expect Akashi to be so straightforward and hostile. Should he be carrying on with his speech? Nijimura hesitated for a moment and Akashi continued in a a matter of fact tone: “ _I'm attracted to you Nijimura-san. I'm sure you already realise this yourself and I know you are probably thinking that it is your duty as a captain to smooth things over..."_ Akashi diverted his gaze but continued " _I won't do it again, so there's no need to talk about it or for you to explain yourself._ _I already know you don't feel the same way_ ”.

_“You are not always right, Akashi!”_

Akashi blinked " _Uh?_ " Nijimura flushed at the realisation of what he had just said and his cheeks started burning.

The redhead tilted his head and adjusted his gaze: hewas looking straight into Nijimura's eyes now, his glare was so direct and unapologetic that Nijimura felt like he was facing a lion in a cage. His heart started racing:

" _You don't really know what I feel or don't feel.._ "

Nijimura bit his tongue: that was not what he was supposed to say! He was supposed to fix this mess not making it even worse.

Akashi smirked:  _“I don't really... But you should stop saying things like this or I might think I have a chance Senpai..”_

_"A chance?"_

" _A chance to make you fall for me."_

The redhead was looking at him like some sort of prey now and Nijimura could hear his heartbeat getting louder and louder. It was like his worst nightmare and best fantasy were playing out in front of his very eyes. 

 _"You shouldnt be playing with me Akashi..."_ his face was heating up and his palms were getting sweaty, _"you don't know a thing of what is going on in my head right now..."_

Akashi didn't reply but a smirk ghosted on his lips. He was getting closer now and his eyes were glimmering in the dark. Nijimura wished he had the strenght to run away from that cramped room but the redhead's scent was too strong for Nijimura to resist.

" _It might be that you are thinking of having sex with me Senpai?_ " Akashi purred shamelessly into Nijimura's ear, brushing his lips against his globe and pressing his body against him. "D _o you want me Nijimura-Senpai?_ " 

Nijimura's body stiffened as he forced himself to resist the temptation to give in to Akashi's advances but, when he felt the redhead's devilish smile on his neck and his fingers palming his growing erection, Nijimura's self control cracked. 

He pushed the redhead's back against the door roughly, pinning him against the surface and unbuckling Akashi's trousers. Nijimura felt that the redhead was already half hard and wet with pre-cum so he grabbed his length and started pumping it roughly. Akashi grit his teeth to stop a moan from coming out, a faint blush covered his cheeks as his body shivered under the other boy's touch. After a few strokes, Nijimura turned the redhead around forcing his chest against the door, the sudden movement  almost making him loose his balance.

 _“And what about you? Is this what you wanted Akashi?"_ Nijimura whispered in the smaller boy's ear, earning a soft moan. _"You wanted to be pinned against a wall and fucked mercilessly?"_ Akashi was trying to cover his mouth to stop weird noises from coming out as Nijimura's taunts were affecting his body in a new and surprising way. 

The older boy was pumping his member faster and faster, making Akashi thrusting shamelessly into his hand:

" _I ve never realised how lewd you really are. I always thought you were just a cute and innocent kouhai, but look at you now..."_

Nijimura's voice trailed off as he felt Akashi's body shudder and coming violently on his hands and against the door. The redhead fell on on his knees exhausted whilst Nijimura took a step back.

He looked down at his vice captain, body flustered and painting heavily and felt his member twitching at the sight. Unable to control himself anymore, he freed his own erection. Akashi tried to turn his eyes away but Nijimura grabbed on his red-locks and forced his head still:

" _Open your mouth and suck me off_ "

Akashi looked at Nijimura with challenging eyes, his prideful personality prevented him from giving in too easily but at the same time the way he was being treated was turning him on.

"... _I can't walk around the school sporting an erection..._ " Nijimura spoke again in a less demanding tone.

Akashi looked at Nijimura's hard member: he was leaking with pre-cum and aching against his senpai stomach. The redhead leaned in and started licking the lenght tentatively. As soon as his lips touched the tip, Nijimura's grip on Akashi's hair tightened, giving the redhead licence to finally open his mouth and start bobbing up and down. He could feel Nijimura's member leaking between his lips, twitching under his tongue. 

" _I wonder what everybody would do if they came in and saw you giving a blowjob to another guy_ " Nijimura chuckled, despite the strain in his voice.

Shocked, Akashi realised that the door was in fact still open and tried to jerk away, but Nijimura's hands held him still once again. He muffled something and glared at Nijimura but the other just laughed at his threatening face: 

" _If you want it to be over soon just  try do a better job_ "

Akashi felt his member twitching at the harsh statement, finding once again inexplicable pleasure in this treatment: "Y _es_ " he groaned shamelessly whilst bobbing his head up and down faster.

Nijimura smiled and thrusted forward, the choking sound he heard from Akashi almost making him come on the spot. He rocked his hips into the redhead's mouth faster, his fingers firmly buried in red hair. A gag was followed by a groan, the vibrations sending shivers of pleasure to Nijimura's back:

" _Do you like sucking my cock, Akashi?_ "

He heard another groan, and Nijimura knew he was close. He looked down at Akashi with mouth stretched around his cock, eyes filled with lust, sweat making his white skin glister - and curled forward, releasing his load into the redhead's mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

" _This went beyond my expectations_ ", Akashi though whilst looking at the ceiling of the music room. He spent months imagining how it would be like doing this and that with his Senpai and now he didn't know if he should feel happy or...

" _Stop spacing out_ "

Nijimura's authoritative voice brought him back from his thoughts. The older boy was tormenting one of his nipples and Akashi was trying to escape from that warm sensation of pleasure mixed with pain as much as could. He was, to some extent, ashamed of the wanton noises he was making.

 _"N-Nijimura-San p-please not there.._ "

His wrists were hold together by Nijimura's tie but Akashi tried to move anyway.

" _You are not in a position of giving me orders_ "

Nijimura's tone was no different from that he used during the games and this was turning Akashi on. For all his life he had always been treated with deference and respect: even the strictest of his tutors had never dared giving him orders so openly, but now power has been taken away from him and Akashi could not hide his arousal.

" _I-I said that's enough, Senpai_ "

Nijimura halted for a moment to look into Akashi's red orbs:

" _My, my, I bet your glare would make most people shiver, but for me it's just foreplay_ "

He then moved up to bite Akashi's earlobe, trailing down his neck with his tongue.

" _M-mh s-stop it_ "

Akashi was struggling with more force now but Nijimura smirked and slipped one of his hands into Akashi boxers.

" _You are hard again._ "

Akashi felt his face getting redder. Nijimura gave a few slow strokes to Akashi's' member, just enough to keep it painfully hard, and carried on licking and tasting his white skin. Akashi on the other hand was having troubles keeping his voice down and was surprised by how shamelessly his own body was reacting to Nijimura's rough treatment. The pain in his groin was making him go insane with lust and he couldn't endure any more of that: he wanted more from him, he wanted to be touched more. Akashi bit his lip and tried to raise his hips to find Nijimura's tight but the light friction was only making things worse.

" _If you want to come you'll have to beg me_ "

" _I won't d-do it_ "

 _"...But you would rub against my leg like a dog in heat.._ "

Nijimura placed his knee in between Akashi's legs and pressed it harshly against his member. Akashi screamed loudly and Nijimura smirked:

 _"Such a slutty kid. What would your father think?_ "

Nijimura flipped him over with a swift movement: Akashi's face was now on the floor. The redhead could not phantom the reason for that change until he felt Nijimura's cold fingers working their way around his entrance. Akashi jolted in panic and tried to get away but Nijimura grabbed him by his hips and held him still:

" _What are you trying to do? I thought you wanted me to 'fuck you'..._ " He spoke huskily and Akashi could feel Nijimura's breath on his left ear. The older boy was on top of him and Akashi knew he could not get away. Nijimura's hands were fondling his butt and after a short while he felt one finger slipping in.

" _Don't..d-aah_ " a loud moan escaped from him mouth. Akashi was surprised, he didn't know what was going on, his eyes were getting watery. Nijimura inserted another finger and started moving with more confidence. He could feel Akashi's body twitching under him, his muscles getting tighter and his breath becoming heavy, the sight was intoxicating. He rubbed his erection against the red-head entrance and wet his lips:

" _I want to hear you saying you want this: like you did before but without the smug look on your fac_ e"

"Uhnn..s-s _top giving me orders_ "

The redhead tried to sound convincing but the strain in his voice was giving away too much. 

The sound of a slap echoed for a few second in the room and Akashi could feel his buttocks getting redder.

He knew he should have felt embarassed or ashamed by it but his member twiched in pleasure and something inside his head just snapped:

 _"M-more_ "

Nijimura chuckled satisfied and spanked his kouhai with more strength, making the redhead's moan louder. 

" _Ahnn, m-more_ "

" _You forgot to say 'please, senpai_ "

Another slap, and then another, Akashi's body was twitching in pleasure and the redhead couldn't control himself anymore:

" _Nhh-ahh- yes_ "

" _You like this, don't you?_ "

" _Ahh, m-more please_ "

" _You are so lewd_ "

Akashi's hips were twitching backwards to meet Nijimura's slaps, his mind was clouded with lust. Pre-cum was dripping down his tights wetting the floor and some of his clothes.

The only thing Nijimura could think of was to pin his kouhai down and fuck him senseless: he was about to explode but he needed Akashi to say it out loud, first. He needed to know that he wasn't the only one in the room wanting to do it so badly. The thought of having sex with Akashi was making his head lighter, he was out of breath and his hand started to hurt:

" _Say it, Akashi. Tell me that you want it_ "

" _Please Senpai...please f-fuck me..ahh_ "

Nijimura closed his eyes and wet his lips before finally positioning his hard member on Akashi's entrance:

" _Good boy_ "

Nijimura was holding the smaller boy by the hips trying to force him to stick up his back a bit more. He tried to be cautious but as soon as he felt his member all the way inside the redhead, Nijimura wasted no time and started pounding into his hole. Akashi opened his mouth but he could not emit any sound, waves of pleasure mixed with pain were making his vision blurry. Nijimura was pounding into him mercilessly and his hips were smacking roughly into Akashi's buttocks creating a loud slapping sound. Akashi moaned in ecstasy as his prostrate was been hit repeatedly and fast, his own erection rubbing on the floor leaking pre-cum.

He didn't care anymore about being found out, or being an Akashi. He didn't care if he was being pinned down and fucked like a girl, the only thing that mattered to him was the pleasure he felt anytime Nijimura hit him in the right spot. He was moaning shamelessly and loudly, asking for more faster and rougher. Nijimura tightened his grip and pounded into him with more force making Akashi scream in pleasure.

He felt the redhead's body shiver and twitching muscles clamping tighter around his member, Nijimura moved his hand on Akashi's penis feeling warm semen dripping down from Akashi's abdomen. Nijimura managed to give a few more thrusts before coming painfully inside his Kouhai.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to dig a bit deeper - hope it doesn't get too heavy and thank you for reading anyway :)

When Nijimura woke up it was already night outside. He didn't recognise the dark cramped room at first but, after a dozen of seconds, everything came back to him in a flash. A warm smell of sweat and bloody fluids filled the air: a half naked Akashi was laying motionless under him, probably still sleeping. Nijimura looked at the exposed back of the redhead and only in that moment realised how much of a mess he made of his kouhai: Akashi's skin was covered of hickeys and bites, his wrists- still tied up- were full of red marks, and his trousers and shirt were stained with semen. How was Akashi supposed to go home looking like that? He felt ashamed thinking that this was partially his fault. He moved from an all four to a sitting position, his member was still partially inside Akashi and when he moved the redhead twitched a little.

" _Are you awake Akashi_?" Nijimura asked in a whisper, somehow he was feeling conscious. The redhead didn't reply but turned to lay on his back, his eyes were piercing as ever even in the dim lighted room. The buttons of his shirt were all broken and his trousers were undone, Nijimura could see the bruises left on Akashi's abdomen and chest made by brushing his body against the floor and cursed himself internally. He should have been more careful.

" _Nijimura-San would you please untie me?_ "

" _O-of course, just stay still_ "

Nijimura leaned forward and tried to untie Akashi's wrists, he could feel Akashi's gaze on him: and now? What is it going to happen now? He tried to not raise his head and focus on what he was doing, but all about that situation felt awkward: 'I should say something... We should talk about what happened and figure out a way to..' to go back to normal? Seriously? Nijimura sighted loudly and Akashi raised an eyebrow:

" _Is everything ok?_ "

" _Yes, yes sure, sorry but it's taking longer than I thought_ "

" _That is not what I was referring to.._ "

Akashi's flat remark made the temperature of the room drop a few degrees. Nijimura looked up to see which expression the redhead was wearing and felt Akashi's lips on his own. It was a surprisingly chaste kiss, the complete opposite of anything they've been doing for the past few hours, but Nijimura felt his insides melt nevertheless.

In that moment he realised that he never quite put Akashi into the equation: he was planning what he was going to do next without even considering Akashi's feelings. He looked once again at his bruised wrists and felt his heart sinking with guilt: 

" _Are you afraid of me now?_ "

Nijimura didn't know where that thought came from but he waited for an answer anyway.

Akashi hesitated: " _No..but I might be swept away.."_

 _By my own feelings,_ Akashi wanted to addbut finished the sentence midway instead averting the other's gaze.

Nijimura hugged the redhead, almost squeezing him into his arms, but Akashi didn't protest.

" _I know what you mean. It is the same for me: I cannot control myself when it comes to you, Akashi_ " Nijimura spoke softly, " _I desire all of you, I always did. I want to possess every inch of your body, mark it, make it mine.."_

Nijimura expression was serious and his voice composed:

"I _tried to forget about these feelings for a long time but when you kissed me in the locker room the other day._.. _.they all resurfaced. I'm sorry if I pushed you too far and if_ _you have any regrets about it..._ "

Akashi closed his eyes and let the other's voice slip in the background of his mind, the image of Nijimura's lustful expression appeared in front of him: he would never admit it to anyone but nothing has ever scared him as much as Nijimura's predatory eyes. He felt defenceless in front of his gaze, self-conscious, vulnerable. When Nijimura took him, all of his pretences of power and self-importance had been stripped off him in a matter of seconds: all his delusions of control and submission destroyed by shameful caresses.

He also felt alive for the first time, free as he never knew he could be. He felt liberated.

Akashi placed his own hands on Nijimura's, wearing a soft expression on his face: " _Shall I take this as a confession then, senpai?"_ Nijiimura's eyes went wide open, and at the other's shocked expression the redhead added teasingly :" _There's no way I_ _regret what we did Nijimura-san. Beside_ _It felt really good..."_

Nijimura blushed furiously at the statement and stood up quickly, not knowing how to reply to what Akashi said. 

  _"Uhm, uh do you want to come to_ _my place then_?" He spoke looking the other way.

Akashi quirked his eyebrows:

"Your  _place?_ "

"You  _can't go home in this state, can you? You need at least a shower, a change of clothes..._ "

Akashi kissed Nijimura on the lips, almost to silence him: " _I thought you were proposing a round two"_

Nijimura's face heated up again _: "You are becoming way too cheeky for my tastes, you know Akashi?"_

The redhead grinned without replying and started to get dressed: his shirt was visibly stained and so was his tie, but with the jacket closed they could still go partially unnoticed.

When he finished getting ready, Akashi stood still in the middle of the room wearing an enigmatic expression. To Nijimura he looked like some kind of ancient king, a medieval ruler both ruthless and intimidating, so charming and yet so dangerous. 'He could destroy me', he thought, 'he could really destroy me'.

Akashi turned suddenly toward him, as if he could intercept Nijimura's train of thoughts, and waived his hand in front of the older teen:

" _Let's go then_ "


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. Hope you like it.

Nijimura's room was small and cramped. The light was off but Akashi could see the clothes that Nijimura had prepared for him on the bed: the t-shirt was too big but the shorts fitted just fine. Akashi could smell Nijimura's scent on himself and also felt slightly aroused by it.

He laid on the bed, drowning his face in the pillows, breathing hard. Akashi could hear the sound of a shower in the background and was picturing Nijimura scrubbing his body under a get of warm water. Akashi has always felt overly conscious every time Nijimura had a shower after training, always fearing that the other could find out about his lingering stares. He smiled at how silly that thought felt now.

In the past, Akashi has tried very hard to suppress his feelings for the older teen, telling himself that it was only admiration that made him feel like his chest could explode every time he brushed his shoulder with Nijimura. Deep down inside thought, Akashi knew that he was in love with him. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes would always linger on the other's body in the locker room, his hands would always feel sweaty every time they are alone, his throat would always dry up every time Nijimura spoke to him.

Akashi turned to lay on his back, idly caressing himself. His eyes wondered on the pictures attached to the wall behind the bed: a young Nijimura looking back at the camera with a scornful expression and some pictures of family holidays. 

Akashi sighted, negative thoughts suddenly clouding his mind: what would their families do if they found out about them? What would happen to Nijimura?

 _'What would happen to me?_ '

if his father knew about what he has done, what they have done, he would probably disown him or worse.

 _'I would be a disappointment. I won't be Akashi Seijuru anymore'_ , he thought to himself, _'Who will I be then?_ '. 

* * *

The sound of a opening door made Akashi come back from his thoughts. Nijimura walked in with his hair still damp and a towel around his hips: he gave a quick look at the redhead laying on his bed before heading straight toward the closet. He stopped midway when he saw Akashi moving to a sitting position.

" _Sorry about the noise. Did I wake you up?"_ Nijimura spoke softly moving cautiously to find clean underwear in one of the drawers.

" _I wasn't sleeping Nijimura-san, I was just lost in my thoughts_ "

" _You should sleep thought, you must be tired_ "

Akashi paused for a second before replying teasingly: " _I was waiting for you to come to bed"_

Nijimura turned his head toward the redhead who was sitting on the edge of his bed and sighted:" _I don't think it's a good idea, what if my mom walks in and sees us sleeping together? We need to be carefu_ l"

" _I don't care about it_ " the redhead replied lauder than he intended to " _I don't care if they found out about us_ "

Nijimura looked at him with a puzzled expression and Akashi felt like drowning.

" _Ah, you sure are a spoiled brat!_ " Nijimura joked " _but I do think we should rest now.._ " His voice trailed off at the sight of Akashi Seijuru standing up in front of him.

" _What are you doing?_ "

Akashi didn't answer but pulled down his shorts, he wasn't wearing any underwear and Nijimura gulped at the sight: " _Akashi you can't be serious: we just had sex not too long ago, besides my parents are sleeping next door..._ "

"But I  _want to.._ "Akashi purred shamelessly whilst slowly walking toward the older boy. It was like his legs were moving on their own and Akashi was unable to restrain himself. 

" _A-Akashi, what are.."_

The redhead pressed his body against Nijimura's, planting small kisses on the older boy neck: he could feel Nijimura's arousal growing and pocking against his tight.

" _Senpai_ , _doesn't want me?_ " Akashi whispered seductively as his right hand moved to caress Nijimura's erection, making the taller boy tremble.

" _We can't.._ " Nijimura tried to protest weakly but the redhead carried on couping his member for a few minutes. Once Nijimura's member was fully erected Akashi stopped and ordered the other boy to sit on the floor.

His voice was flat but commanding and Nijimura found the entire situation pretty arousing. He hesitated for a few seconds, before sitting back on the floor, slowly. 

" _Very well, I'm very pleased with you Nijimura-San"_ Akashi was looking down on him with a satisfactory smirk _._ Then he moved closer, positioning himself above the older boy, effectively straddling him.

Nijimura tried to hold his breath as the redhead grabbed his member and, without any warning or preparation, sinked slowly onto it with a swift movement. Nijiimura's eyes were filled with surprise, as Akashi lifted his hips and pushed back down by himself, letting out a shaky breath

Nijimura managed to bite back a moan but it all became useless when the redhead picked up his pace, feeling his body shuddering in pleasure. His movements were slow and deep: he pulled up and out before sliding down again, taking time to feel every inch of the older boy's member.

" _Oh God._."

Akashi moaned shamelessly as he felt Nijimura's member twitching inside him, and braced himself on the other's chest to get more support. His face was flushed and covered in sweat, his lips were parted, making for an indecent erotic expression. Nijimura couldn't hold back anymore and jerked his hips harder, thrusting deep into the redhead.

Akashi's hands flew down to his hair and gripped tightly as he hunched his head down between his shoulder, trembling and panting. The new angle letting Nijimura sink deeper inside him.

" _Are you happy now?_ " Nijimura managed somehow to say as he moved faster and faster, fucking the redhead hard.

Akashi could feel himself getting driven closer to the edge, his increasing number of moans giving him away.

"If _you don't keep it_ down, my family  _will hear us" Nijimura_  breathed out, his voice trembling as he was approaching the climax himself.

They both went in for a heated kiss before Akashi finally came, spilling on top of them with a groan. Nijimura jerked his hips into him a few more times before coming, exhausted.

The room went back to be silent. The two boys both still on the floor unable to move. Nijimura sighted deeply before getting up to lock the door of his room, his legs were sore and his back hurt.

After making sure that the door was closed properly he walked back to where Akashi was, the redhead looked unconscious as if he was lost in a deep sleep. He grabbed his kouhai by his shoulder and dragged him on the bed, making sure he was properly covered by the bed sheets. Nijimura laid down and positioned Akashi on his side. With one hand he removed some red lock from his forehead, and pulled him closer into a hug. 


	6. Chapter 6

Akashi was playing a match with his teammates and tiny beads of sweat were covering his face making his skin glister.  Nijimura could see a few strands of Akashi’s red hair sticking to his forehead-the slope of his neck rising and falling with the rhythm of his breathing- and he could not help but picturing Akashi panting underneath him for other reasons than basketball. Nijimura shook his head trying to focus on the game.

Akashi glanced back at him from the court and Nijimura quirked a smirk. Akashi smiled back blushing a little and then looked away with a cough. Nijimura liked throwing Akashi off-balance especially when they were in public: he found the redhead's embarrassed reactions the cutest so agitating his kouhai had become somewhat of a private source of amusement for him.

He sighted. Nijimura would have liked to stay and watch Akashi play some more but he didn't have the time: he had to write a report on the team's progresses that afternoon and needed to leave early. Nijimura headed toward the locker room feeling a bit disappointed. Lately, they haven't been able to touch each other in that way thanks to basketball training and school assignments, and Nijimura was starting to feel lonely.

* * *

 

After changing his clothes, Nijimura took his bag and walked lazily toward the main building. He needed to get into the library and borrow some books for his assignment but the idea of spending the entire afternoon in there was depressing. He wondered what Akashi's plans were, if he had any: the redhead was always busy doing something but he could have asked him to do the homeworks together.

The sound of the ball bouncing and someone’s basket shoes against the floor came to him from inside of the gym. He didn’t think practice continued at that hour, it should have been over by now, so with a puzzled expression Nijimura walked in, fixing his glare at the two people standing in the middle of the court.

Akashi was talking with another first year, a short guy with a forgettable appearance. 'Ku-ro-ko Tetsuya', the name of the boy came back to him after a few seconds. Akashi had been talking a lot about him lately and for some unknown reasons, he wanted him on the team. Nijimura did not understand what the redhead saw in that boy, and the fact that Akashi was spending so much time with him annoyed him a bit.

 _'Hey, what are you guys doing here?_ '

The two boys turned around.

 _'Hello, Nijimura-san. I was showing Akashi-kun some of my progresses.._.'

Kuroko voice was soft and polite. Nijimura could not picture that guy playing any type of sport, definetely not basketball. He was too short, even shorter then Akashi, and his build was not that of an athlete.

 _'Indeed, Kuroko has improved greatly. I think that in a few weeks you might be ready to show your ability to the rest of the team_ '

 _'Yes, Akashi-kun_ '

Kuroko smile made Nijimura's chest feel heavier. He didn't like the fact that this guy was in such casual terms with Akashi. Were they friends?

 _'How long are you planning to stay here?_ '

Nijimura's tone wasn't as flat as he wanted it to be.

 _'I think we might need to stay for other ten minutes: I wanted to show a new technique to Akashi-kun. Hope it's not a problem._ '

Nijimura clenched his fists as different emotions were storming inside him: anger, insecurity, possessiveness but mostly jealousy. Yes, he was jealous of that forgettable boy and Nijimura could not help but feeling angry. He hated the thought of them staying late after practice, spending time together after school.

' _The coach said he wanted to talk to Akashi actually'._ Nijimura blinked, did he actually made this shit up just now? The two boys were still looking at him. ' _Yes, that's why I'm here. I came here to tell yo_ u'

Akashi looked at him with an interrogative expression and Nijimura could hear his heartbeat getting lauder. The redhead had a talent for spotting lies and Nijimura knew that his words were passing under his radar at that very moment. Akashi hesitated for a few seconds before turning to Kuroko with a polite smile:

' _Im sorry Kuroko but it seems like I have to go. We will find another time, if that's ok?_ '

 _'Of course Akashi-kun. Sorry for keeping you_ '

Kuroko excused himself before heading to the locker room. Nijimura watched the small back walking away behind the door, and as soon as he heard the door closing he grabbed Akashi by the elbow and dragged him outside the gym.

* * *

 Akashi's knuckles turned white as he gripped onto the table. Nijimura's placed a hand on the redhead's head, pressing the boy down against the desk as he drove into him. Akashi didn't like this position but it was too late to argue. He didn't know what was going on nor understood why Nijimura was acting so weird.

Although it wasn't the first time they had sex at school, it felt somehow different. Nijimura felt different.

Akashi winced as his hips dug into the sides of the desk, causing him a mild discomfort. Nijimura was using too much force and Akashi's legs were struggling to keep the balance.

' _Let's ch-change position_ '

Akashi pleaded as he was trying to keep his voice in check as best as he could. Nijimura pressed Akashi's head down harder with one hand and steadied him with the other. Akashi let out a soft hiss as his hips dug in deeper to the side of the desk.

' _P-please Nijimura-sa_ n' the redhead breathed _'it's too much_ '

 _'I've heard you the first time'_  Nijimura cut him off, his tone was cold and distant. He sounded angry.

Akashi bit down on his lips to save himself from moaning as the thrusts were getting more erratic. There were still too many people around for them to be this careless, and Akashi tried to keep his voice down as best as he could. All his efforts became pointless when Nijimura hit Akashi's prostate, making him cry out in pleasure.

Nijimura smirked and his thrusts grew harder. He dug his fingers into the redhead's hips and carried on slamming into the same spot repetitively. Akashi screamed in pleasure, unable to hold it in anymore, his body slamming back to meet the older boy's thrusts shamelessly.

' _Ahh nngh Nijimura-san_ '

Akashi was moaning his  name wantonly, pleading him to go harder and faster, and Nijimura continued to pound into him with abandon. He wanted to make him scream, and the harder and faster Nijimura drove into him, the louder Akashi cried out in ecstasy. His thrusts were making him moan, whine, beg and even thrash his head from side to side. 

 _'P-Plea―ahh…se, plea…se…ahhh!_ '

KNOCK KNOCK

Nijimura and Akashi froze on the spot and looked at the door. Akashi felt his blood run cold: what should they do? Whoever was at the door tried to walk in but the door was closed.

_'Akashi-kun is that you?'_

The sound of a familiar voice threw him off balance but he tried to even his voice the best he could.

' _Yes, Kuroko. Is there anything you need?'_

_'Are you ok? I was walking home when I heard strange noises coming from this room. I thought I recognised your voice...'_

_'i'm ok, I'm just...'_ Akashi voice trailed off as Nijimura resumed his thrusting. Akashi barely managed to hold in a moan. 

' _Akashi-kun?_ '

' _i'm...fine..Ku-roko_ '

Akashi gasped at the feeling of Nijimura hands around his member. ' _Please Nijimura-san, please_ ' he whispered just before the older boy started stroking him. 

' _Does this excite you? You are dripping'_ Nijimurabreathed hotly in Akashi ear. 

' _Ngh_ '

Akashi closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else on anything else, but when Nijimura spred his legs wider and pounded into him he could not held his breath anymore. 

'Ahnn' Akashi moaned loudly in his own hand.

Nijimura carried on fucking him hard making the desk shrieking under his movement. He wanted Kuroko to know to whom Akashi belonged to. He wanted Kuroko to hear his moans. 

' _Ill get going then. I'll see you tomorrow, Akashi-kun....Nijimura-san'_

_'Ku-ro....ahh'_

Akashi's felt his body stiffen as he came, falling exhausted on the desk. Nijimura came shortly after him and Akashi groaned at the feeling of something hot filling his insides.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for your lovely comments, I'm glad to know that people liked it! 
> 
> As for this chapter I tried to pull off some Akashi on Akashi action hopefully it's not too confusing. (Don't worry the Nijiaka is coming back strong in the next chapter). 
> 
> I don't know where this story is going but I just think we all need some more Nijiaka porn.

Akashi woke up when it was already light outside, feeling completely exhausted although he'd slept a few good hours. He moved to look at the alarm but memories of what happened the day before came back all at once and he stiffened, eyes going wide in disbelief while he blankly stared at the clock in hand.

They have been found out.

They have been found out by Kuroko.

Usually Akashi didn’t care about societal norms and whatnot, but this time it was different, this time he was scared. He knew that if Kuroko opened his mouth his world would crumble down into pieces and didn't know how to secure his silence. He was worried: Akashi could foresee the future and knew what was likely to happen if he couldn't find a solution to the problem. If he'd been found out, his teammates would never take him seriously anymore; his father will probably send him to finish his studies abroad, just to avoid any more rumours. He won't be allowed to play basketball again, not after what happened, and on top of all this he would have to stop seeing Nijimura...

He cursed under his breath and rested his arm over his eyes. Akashi felt like he could chocke with how frustrated he was. He was angry at Nijimura for what he did but most of all, he was angry at himself for letting it happen.

" _Was I always this weak_?" he murmured for nobody to hear.

Nijimura had so much power over him: he could pretty much do to him anything he wanted. The redhead clenched his fists, suddenly feeling disgusted: 

" _You should be ashamed of yourself_ "

Akashi's eyes went wide with surprise, was that his voice? He sat on the bed looking around slightly agitated: the room was empty, nobody was there, nobody could possibly be there.

" _He's just using you as a toy, how can you be so dumb?"_

Akashi's heart was beating fast, sweat running down his spine: what was going on? Was he going insane?

_"..and you call yourself an Akashi. You are so pathetic"_

" _Shut up_ " Akashi barked at the emptiness of his bedroom, feeling his body shaking in anger.

He needed to get out of that room, now. Akashi tried to move out from the bed but his body was still sore from the day before and his legs could barely support him. After few steps he fell on the floor with a thump, feeling pain everywhere. He tried to move again but his vision became blurry and his body started to feel weak: he needed to puke. The room was spinning around.

Akashi felt his consciousness getting weaker and weaker and a familiar sensation of drowning hit him again. He felt like he was sinking deep into the darkness, invisible hands pushing him down toward the bottom of a nameless ocean, where there was no light left.

Akashi stretched his hand to ask for help, a guttural sound leaving his throat, but nobody was there to help him. He was going to disappear.

" _Nijimura-san_ "

* * *

 

When Akashi woke up he was laying on the floor of his room unable to move his arms or legs.

" _Why am I naked?_ " he thought feeling the cold surface of the floor against his skin.

Akashi looked around and realised that all his clothes were scattered a few metres from him, so he tried to crawl toward them. When he was about to reach them, the voice spoke again: 

" _Aren't we lively?_ "

Akashi froze when he realised that those words were uttered by his own mouth.

" _What's the meaning of this? Why are you still here?_ " he asked barely able to contain his anger. 

" _You know what I want from you.._." the voice spoke again, softly, and Akashi felt his own cold fingers trailing on his skin: " _I want this_ "

" _Why?_ "

" _Why? Because you are weak: you are clearly not suitable to be an Akashi_ " the voice whispered.

Akashi felt one of his hands moving in between his legs and shivered: " _Stop thi_ s"

He heard his other self chuckling a little, the hand started caressing his member lightly, making it growing harder with each stroke.

" _I wanted to make this transition as pleasurable as possible for you. After all it's not your fault if you were born a failure_ "

The hand started pumping him with more force, and Akashi could feel his gasps turning into moans as the rhythm grew faster. His member was throbbing in his own hand, making the rest of the body twitching in pleasure. Akashi wanted it to be over soon, he didn't care what his other self was planning for him, so with the little control he still had on his own body, he started to thrust into the fist.

" _You are so shamelessly lewd. I don't understand what someone like Nijimura could have seen in you_ " the voice taunted him.

" _He's in love with me_ " Akashi managed somehow to say in between pants, " _he loves ME not you_ "

The hand between his legs stopped moving leaving the redhead in a shivering mess: " _We'll see about that_ " Akashi heard the voice hissing.

The muscles of his abdomen tightened as his body was manoeuvred onto his back, Akashi could feel his own legs spread obscenely wide, knees pressed against his chest. 

" _I was going to let you disappear in a quick and painless way but now I have to discipline you_ " the voice uttered in a composed serious tone, bringing two fingers into Akashi mouth to pump them in and out.

Akashi eyes widened when he felt his own cold fingers slipping in between his buttocks and rubbing circles around the entrance before entering him slowly.

" _Please s-stop_ " Akashi stuttered before throwing his head backwards and moaning loudly. He felt another finger entering him to start brushing successfully against his prostate.

The redhead cried in pleasure prompting the fingers inside him to slide in deeper and faster. 

" _Oh?_ " The voice exclaimed with curiosity " _I think I've found our most sensitive spot. I think I will tell Nijimura next time I see him_ "

" _Stop, aa-ah—ah—._ ”

Akashi was agonising and twitching on the floor. He could feel his own fingers moving in and out faster and faster winding him good and he could not help but thinking of Nijimura. He wanted him so badly he could barely speak. He needed him. He wanted him near. 

" _You would like to have Nijimura watching you fuck yourself, wouldn't you? You are such a pervert_ "

" _Nh-no, I..ahn_ "

The fingers hit the spot once again and finally Akashi felt his body coming hard all over himself. 

Exhausted he flipped around breathing hard against the wooden surface of the floor. Thick cum slid down his abdomen and dripped on the floor. Akashi closed his eyes and the room went silent.

Once again, the drowning sensation came back to take him away from reality. This time Akashi didn't fight it but let himself disappear into the darkness of his own mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter full of feels, but then smut came out. Sorry about that - I felt like angst was the way!

Nijimura had spent the last five days laying in bed, feeling litres of sweat pouring off of his body. He couldn't remember the last time he got this sick but not even as a child he spent more than two days in bed with a cold. Now it had been for almost a week and his situation wasn't getting any better.

Nijimura looked at the clock on his nightstand: he still had a few hours before it was time to take his medicine so he turned on his side and tried his best to sleep. What made the entire situation even worse was the fact that in this state he could not see Akashi. Nijimura didn't manage to have a decent talk with him after what happened with Kuroko and felt guilty about it. He knew he had done something really bad and was ashamed of it: he was supposed to be better than that and was afraid that Akashi wouldn't want to have anything to do with him after he showed him such poor behaviour. Nijimura's body started to shake: the thought of Akashi leaving him was terrifying and he could not bear the idea of being parted by him. At least not like this. Not without even a chance to try fix things.

Nijimura heard someone knocking on the door and raised his head a bit. His mother walked inside the room with a blister pack of pills and a bottle of water.

" _It's time for your medicines!_ "

Nijimura grunted but managed to move to a sitting position.

" _Those things are completely useless, look at me I'm not getting any better_ "

The woman sighted and handed a capsule to Nijimura.

" _Your mood is not getting any better, that's for sure.."_

Nijimura popped the medicine into his mouth and took a swig from the water bottle.

" _What do you expect? I don't even remember the last time I left this room!_ "

The woman rolled his eyes in a mocking way:

" _Well, then you'll be happy to know that one of your teammates from the basketball team came to visit today, maybe seeing him would improve your mood!_ "

Nijimura gulped clenching the bottle of water.

" _W-Who?_ " He somehow managed to say while keeping a straight face.

" _Oh? That boy who spent the night here a few weeks ago, I forgot his name.._ "

" _Akashi_ "

" _Yes, something like that. I told him you were sick but he wants to talk to you anyway, what should I say to him? Are you feeling tired?_ "

" _Send him up_ " Nijimura answered way too quickly, earning a interrogative look from his mother. 

" _Ok_ "

His mother disappeared behind the door and Nijimura felt his heartbeat getting louder. What was Akashi doing there? Did he want to break up with him so badly? Nijimura took another sip from the bottle but despite how much water he drank, his throat still felt dry. He ran a hand through his black locks in a weak attempt to make his bed hair disappear and placed the bottle of water on the floor.

When Akashi entered the room Nijimura forgot how to breath for a few seconds: he looked so beautiful that it was almost unbearable to watch.

" _Akashi, I.._ "

Nijimura's voice trailed off as the redhead moved closer to sit on the border of his bed. Akashi looked at him with a concerned expression. Then lifting his hand, he gently caressed Nijimura's cheek: " _You look terrible_ "

" _I feel terrible_ " Nijimura sighted, smiling a bit. They remained like that for a few seconds, gazing into each other eyes in silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Then Nijimura lowered his eyes, trying to find the right things to say, as the redhead kept on staring at him with an enigmatic expression.

" _It's fine_ " Akashi spoke first, breaking the silence: his voice was even and surprisingly calm.

Nijimura's eyes widened in shock:

" _B-But, I.._ "

Akashi tilted his head to the side looking slightly disappointed:

" _I said It's fine, Shuuzou_ "

The overall oddness of the sentence shocked Nijimura even more: did Akashi just call him by his first name?

" _Akashi.._ "

Without any warning, the redhead grabbed the older boy's chin and pressed his lips onto his, forcing his tongue inside. Nijimura tried to break from the kiss but Akashi’s grip was keeping his mouth parted. Nijimura struggled with more force as he felt the redhead's hand moving under the bed sheets to find his member. Using all his strenght, Nijimura pushed the yunger boy away finally managing to free himself. He didn't know why but his kiss felt somehow different, the way Akashi was behaving felt somehow different.

" _What's going on?_ " Nijimura gazed into red orbs looking for an answer. 

Akashi's eyes were as sharp as ever, almost intimidating, but there was no warmth left behind them. Was this his way of punishing him? Was he angry? Was he hurt? Nijimura didn't know..

" _I like seeing you like this, Shuuzou. Confused. Lost. Weak._ " The redhead licked his lips and pushed Nijimura back down on his pillows, moving to bite Nijimura's lower lip viciously, almost drawing blood.

" _Akashi, stop this_ " Nijimura whispered in between kisses. The other boy didn’t seem to care or listen to his pleas.

" _You can't order me around like you did with him, Shuuzou. I'm stronger than him, maybe even stronger than you..._ " Akashi whispered in his ear softly, as his hands wandered around Nijimura's body.

Nijimura didn’t know how to respond to Akashi's words. His head was feeling heavy and the fever was making it hard to concentrate. The entire situation didn't make any sense, the way Akashi was behaving didn't make any sense.

" _He couldn't handle this situation Shuuzou. I had to step in, you see, I had to take back the control I lended to you_ "

Nijimura's head was burnin, he couldn't grasp anything of what Akashi was saying: "C _ontrol? Step in?_ " 

_"You don't have to worry about him anymore, he is gone now"_

Nijimura gathered all his bearings and pushed Akashi off him with force once again. This time, almost making the redhead fall off the bed.

 " _I think you should go home, Akashi. I think we should talk about this when we both feel better...You are not making any sense_ "  

_"You can't tell me what to do Shuuzou. We are not on the same level- and most certainily, you are not in the position of giving me orders"  
_

Nijimura was feeling angry, Akashi's rant was starting to upset him. The redhead's face twisted into an expression of pure madness that made Nijimura's skin crawl: _"You are weak and powerless. You are below me"  
_

With a swift movement, Nijimura rolled on top of Akashi and pinned the other down, using his weight to keep him in place. _"What's your problem? Are you angry with me?"  
_

" _In order to be angry I should care for you but I only feel pity_ " The redhead clawed at Nijimura's chest and tried to switch positions but the older boy stayed stil. 

" _You are delusional if you believe that you can overpower me_ " _  
_

" _I am rarely wrong..._ " Akashi's voice trailed off as Nijimura grabbed his wrists and pinned them above him. He was going to show the redhead how wrong he was.

 _"So you pity me now?"_ Nijimura moved onto Akashi's trousers and ubuckled his belt." _I thought you felt something different.."_

" _Don't_ " Akashi's tone was intimidating but Nijimura didn't back off. He leaned down and kissed the redhead, sucking and biting his lips until he could taste blood. Akashi struggled and bit back even more viciously cutting Nijimura's lower lip. They were like two feral animals in a cage fighting to understand which one was the dominant one, none of them wanting to lose to the other. 

Eventually Nijimura pulled away from Akashi, leaving a trail of saliva and blood behind. His lips were throbbing from the pain that the redhead incited, but somehow he still wanted more.

" _You are disgusting. You are just like a dog.._ "Akashi spatted, voice filled with despise.

Nijimura palmed Akashi's member through the clothes and started massaging it, earning him a moan." _For some reasons you turn me on when you behave like a prick_ " He smirked as he watched Akashi become harder under his hand " _I thought you didn't like this"_

" _Disobedient dog, you...ahh"_ Akashi's body twitched with unwanted pleasure as Nijimura added pressure. He could feel his member leaking pre-cum through the fabric of his boxers. Nijimura pulled down the redhead's underwear showing his fully erected member and flushed body. Akashi was looking at him with scornful expression but Nijimura just grabbed both of his legs and opened them wide.

" _The only way i have to know how you truly feel is this one_ " Nijimura said in a serious tone, pressing their foreheads together. Then without any preparation or warning he rammed his cock inside the redhead with a thrust.

“ _Aaah!!!_ ” Akashi's cry was sharp and laud, he threw his head back gasping for air. Nijimura bit down on his neck, sinking his teeth into the flesh until the redhead let out a choked moan, shaking fingers fisting in the others' hair. He didn't stop. Nijimura just adjusted his position before resuming his thrusting, sucking on Akashi's throat. He grunted into his neck, sucking at the skin until it tingled and then biting again, nipping his way up over Akashi’s jaw and to his lips.

Nijimura rammed into him harder and deeper, trying to get more of his member inside him. The redhead cried out again as he dug his nails onto Nijimura's back, scratching his skin, feeling blood on his fingers. Nijimura pinned him down even harder against the bed: the sound of slapping skin getting louder as the redhead could not help but moan shamelessly. The older boy moved one of his hand to spread Akashi’s legs back further, spreading him open as he set an unforgiving rhythm, pounding into the redhead mercilessly. 

" _Aaah… !! Aaah…_ ” Akashi moaned loudly, feeling soo much pleasure- too much pleasure for him to handle. His hips arched up to meet Nijimura’s with each thrust, driving his cock deeper inside him. Each time it scraped against Akashi’s prostate the redhead half-screamed into the other boy's shoulder.

" _Stop! Ahh..! stop...oh.._ " Akashi moaned, tongue swollen and slurring his words as he was fucking himself back against Nijimura’s cock. Akashi didn't know he could be fucked in such a way, and he surely didn't think he will enjoy it this much.

After several harsh bed squeaking thrusts, the redhead's vision bursted white as he came, sucking air in his lungs with a last desperate breath, sweat and come dripping down from Nijimura's abdomen on his own. 

The older boy pulled out of Akashi to come all over his body. Then Nijimura collapsed into a deep sleep on one side of the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! As usual thanks for the comments :)

Kuroko was standing in the middle of the basketball court, practicing the new moves he developed to kill time. Once in a while he would look at the huge clock on the western wall of the gym, checking the time, as anxiety riled up inside him. 

The night before, he had received a text from Akashi asking him to meet before practice to go through some of his new moves. Despite, he appreciated the help that the redhead was giving him, the idea of seeing him alone was making him uncomfortable. Kuroko liked to think that finding out about Akashi and Nijimura's fling didn't bother him too much but the truth was that after what happened he was no longer able to look at them in the eyes. Everytime he was alone with Akashi he felt uncomfortable. 

The sound of a door slamming forced Kuroko to turn his head toward the door and meet with Akashi's gaze. The redhead's aura was somehow different than usual: more imposing, less reassuring and Kuroko felt his blood running cold for no real reason. It was like somebody just opened a window making the temperature of the room drop by few degrees.

" _Good morning, Akashi-kun_ " Kuroko managed to say, smiling politely. Akashi returned the smile and nodded politely in response as he approached the other boy. Despite their exchange, an awkward silence filled the gym for a few seconds prompting Kuroko to talk again: " _Can I ask why Akashi-kun wanted to see me? Is it about the technique we talked about the other day?_ "

" _I'm here because I need your help_ " Akashi answered with a grin on his face, as he stepped closer to Kuroko. He added: " _I need your help to put a disobedient dog in his place_ "

The smaller boy's eyes widened in surprise, not being used to hear Akashi speaking in such way.

" _I don't understand, what.._ " Kuroko's voice trailed off as Akashi raised his right hand to grab the other boy's pale face. Kuroko's body froze on the spot. He tried to finish his sentence but no sound was coming out of his throat. Akashi didn't register the shock of the other and continued touching the shorter boy's face, brushing his thumb on his lips. Something inside Kuroko was urging him- screaming at him- to run as fast as he could and get out of there but his feet were glued to the ground. He could feel the redhead's warm breath brushing on his face, giving him chills down to his spine, but there was nothing he could do. Kuroko felt helpless: " _W-what are you...d-doing...Akashi-kun?_ "

Akashi smirked viciously at hearing the other's broken voice and lowered down his head to catch his lips. Kuroko could not process what was going on but instinctively jerked back to free his head from Akashi's grip. The redhead didn't back off, sliding his tounge deeper into his throat, despite the weak protests of the shorter boy. After a short struggle, the redhead pushed him down on the floor with a strength that left Kuroko baffled, and then moved to straddle him.

" _Stop- get away from me_ " Kuroko shouted at the top of his lungs trying to get away. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, he had never considered Akashi a friend but....not this. Kuroko's heart was pounding through his chest and adrenaline was shooting thorough his veins bursting like fireworks in his blood. He shut his eyes close as he felt the redhead's hands undoing the buttons of his shirt. 

" _What's going on here?_ "

Kuroko turned his head to where the voice come from, to find a shocked Nijimura standing on the threshold of the gym. 'He must be here because of the training' Kuroko reasoned to himself, feeling relieved at the sight of his captain. Akashi didn't look shocked or surprised in the slightlest but got up from the floor nevertheless. Kuroko wanted to move away too but felt as if his body was anchored to the ground, unable to move.

Nijimura looked at him hesitantly: " _Hey, you okay?_ ”

There was no warmth in his voice.

" _I'm fine_ " Kuroko answered after a hesitation.

He wasn't fine but he doubted that telling the truth would mean anything to anybody at that point. Nijimura opened his mouth, shut it, glanced sideward and then turned his gaze at Akashi. Kuroko could feel the tension between the two building up, electricity filling the room just like where there's a storm approaching. They weren't paying attention to him anymore, caught as they were in their own feud and Kuroko felt more invisible than ever. He finally managed to get up and as soon as he was standing he scrubbed his face with his palms as if to wake up from an unpleasant dream: he had to leave that place as soon as possible. He didn't want to spend any more time in there.

" _I’ll be off now. Please excuse me._ ” Kuroko muttered almost imperceptibly.

Nobody was listening to him anymore.

* * *

Nijimura could hear his own heart pounding like a drum, blood rushing in his ears. There was a rage building up inside him that he couldn't control. He wanted to grab Akashi and punch him hard enough to send him flying. He wanted to scream at him and call him names. But on top of all of this, he wanted to ask Akashi why, why on earth did he do this to him. Nijimura's legs moved on their own, walking toward the redhead who was still standing at the centre of the court. Akashi was looking at him with an enigmatic expression on his face, completely indifferent to the fact that Nijimura was shaking with anger. They stood in front of each other for a while.

" _Well, that was unfortunate..._ " Akashi started talking in a matter of fact tone, out of the blue, " _to convince Tetsuya to meet me again now would take quite an effort._ "

Nijimura wasn't really listening to anything he was saying but his eyes were glued to Akashi's little smirk. Nijimura wanted to wipe that grin off his face with all his might: " _You are more delusional than I though if you actually believed I would give a shit about what you do._ "

For a brief instant, Akashi's smile faded, not liking that answer:" _Oh? Is that so_ " he shrugged " _I always though Senpai would be the possessive type_ ".

" _What is this? Are you trying to provoke me or something?"_ Nijimura blurted out, anger making it hard to keep his voice down.

" _I was only having fun with Tetsuya._ " Akashi replied teasingly " _I don't see why you are making such a fuss about it._ "

Nijimura opened his mouth to retort, but then realised the redhead would probably keep on blabbering his venom all day so he remained silent instead.

" _Oh? Have you done already?_ " Akashi stared up, leering at him in a sinister manner,an inch of disappointment in his voice: " _I'll take my leave then.."_

As the redhead walked past him, Nijimura grabbed Akashi by his arm and yanked him back. 

“ _Don’t touch me._ ” The redhead was glaring at him with fury but Nijimura didn't back down: he fisted into his hair and yanked Akashi's neck back so hard that the smaller boy made a small noise of protest.

" _I don't know what's going on with you or why you are behaving like this, but I'm sick and tired of this_ " he whispered as he leaned closer to the redhead's earlobe.

"A _nd, what are you going to do about it, Senpai ?_ "

Without further ado, Nijimura smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss, their teeth clashed in a rapturously painful way, grating against each other. The thought of the redhead feeling pain elicited a shudder in Nijimura's body that traveled down his spine and to his dick. He didn't know why but it felt good. Akashi pushed at him, trying to break the embrace, but the older boy's strength was greater than his and kept him in place. 

Nijimura wetted his lips: " _Undress_ " It was not going to be nice this time, for neither of them.

Akashi raised an eyebrow: “ _Do you think you can ordering me around?_ "

Nijimura grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer until their chests collided: " _Do what I said Akashi or I'll punish you_ "

" _Don't be ridicul.._ "

Akashi's voice cracked at the feeling of Nijimura drawing his hand inside his boxers and circling his entrance.

Nijimura leaned in to whisper against Akashi's ear: “ _Mm, you’re such a slut, aren’t you?_ ”

" _You are the one who has a hard on from this_ " Akashi retorted plainly.

Nijimura  pushed one finger in earning a short cry from the redhead: "I know _that you want to be fucked by Kuroko. I bet anyone would do for you, wouldn’t they?_ ” 

" _Ahah..Did you actually think you were special?_ "

A whine settled in the back of Akashi's throat as more fingers squeezed inside him, pumping and curling, grazing against that hidden spot that made his hips rock back a little into the older boy's hand.

" _You are saying that but look at you: shamelessly grinding on me like you are in heat_ "

Akashi could feel his cock throbbing in response to Nijimura's obscene comments but he tried to keep his cool:" _Have you lost your mind? People will be here soon..we have to stop"_

But Nijimura didn't stop nor did he slow down, he carried on working him open with his hands and Akashi could feel his inner thighs getting damp with precum.

" _I don't care if the other see us... after all you didn't care that much about being caught either_ "

Akashi's eyes widened as he tried to escape from Nijimura's embrace, trashing about like a crazy man. Nijimura grabbed the redhead by his wrists, holding him still whilst proceeding to suck on his neck, grazing his teeth against the white skin. He was his. There was no way he would let anybody else have him. Akashi was still fighting but all his strength was gone: his heart was pounding, his blood surging hot with rage and arousal. Nijimura motioned the redhead on the floor, caging him with his arms. Then he shifted his hand, pressing the flat of his palm against the other’s erection. Nijimura could feel the smaller member throbbing, leaking precum on his fingers.

Akashi wanted to command him to stop, that it was enough: he wanted to shout at him that the others were coming, but he could hardly get the words out. His throat was dry and his body too sensitive. He could feel the other's predatory gaze on his body as he stroked his member slowly, making him twitch, shamelessly. Nijimura pull down the other's shorts and underwear, spreading Akashi's legs wide.

" _I'm going to fuck you like the slut you are_ " He whispered into the other's ear as he placed his member against the inside of Akashi's thigh, making him shiver with anticipation and shame. The redhead had to duck his head to cover the flush that spread over his cheeks, breathing against Nijimura’s shoulder to hide the gasps in his throat. He wanted to get fucked like that, being exposed to the rest of the gym and his team-mates for the slut he was. Just the idea was making his whole body shuddered.

Nijimura didn't waste anymore time and thrusted into Akashi, moaning loudly at the contact with burning heat. He drove into him raw and rough, like a possessed man, searching for friction and satisfaction, feeling every inches of the redhead's skin stretching around his length.

It was wild and uncoordinated, but it was enough to drive them both over the edge. Nijimura groaned as the redhead clenched around his member, sending him into a trance; inside Akashi he could forget all his anger and hatred. For a few instants Nijimura felt like he’s finally free from everything, detached from his responsibilities and his impulses, except for the pleasure riling up inside him.

When his body jerked into orgasm, Nijimura gripped on to the redhead shoulders, burying his face into Akashi's neck, breathing in his scent. He could have died happily like that. But the abbandon lasted only for a moment. Nijimura's hearing came back, reminding him where he was and who he was with. Still in a daze, he tilted his head slightly, enough to get a glimpse of the people standing there, staring at them in wide-eyed, open-mouthed horror. He wanted to say something but it was too late. It was Akashi's turn now to shudder and moan, and Nijimura could feel his pleasure, his fingernail drawing blood on his back. Akashi's eyes clouded with pleasure. Warm liquid covering both of them. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought about giving a better conclusion to the story and now things are going completely off-canon! 
> 
> Nijimura's chapter will be next but don't worry, there is going to be a happy ending...
> 
> Thank you for your comments and I hope you like this chapter (and that nobody's offended by it)

It was dark in the office: there was only a small white beam of light coming from the windows of the nearby building, but for Akashi it was enough to see what he needed to see.

" _Ah, Seijuru-kun..I'm so close_ " A wrinkled but firm hand gripped on his red hair, the old man's voice was shaking.

Akashi's head stopped moving just for a moment: the man looked like he was indeed on the edge of orgasm so he started bobbing his head quicker, kissing down to lave his length with noisy licks. Akashi was getting tired of being on his knees and most importantly, he didn't want to spend too much time in there. The office was quite dull and the air in that small room was getting heavy: besides there were no pictures or paintings that could distract him from what he was doing, just grey walls and some office plants.

The old man was sitting on the main chair at the head of table, reclined slightly on his back to have a better view of the redhead's work. His perverted stare was making Akashi uncomfortable.

"U _hm, Seijuru-kun, you are so good..._ " He whined shamelessly, his hips thrusting into the redhead's mouth lightly.

Akashi didn't reply but pounced on his cock as deep as he could manage, tip grazing the roof of his mouth to push at the threshold of his throat. The old man shivered and a guttural gasp left his throat. He shifted on his chair as he pulled Akashi back to come all over his face.

The redhead felt his skin crawl in disgust but forced himself into his usual blank expression. He got up from under the table very quickly and headed for the office's bathroom without saying a word.

* * *

As soon as Akashi stepped into the car his phone started ringing. When he saw his father's number flashing on the display, his knuckles slowly turned white and Akashi tightened his grip on his phone.

“ _Seijuro,_  how  _did the meeting with Oneda-san go? Did you persuade him to invest in the company_ ”

 Masaomi Akashi's voice was like ice, it possessed the ability to pierce through Akashi's heart like a blade.

" _Our meeting went very well Father, Oneda-san seemed very pleased..._ " Akashi could feel his stomach turning at the thought of the old man's cumming face but he kept his voice even, " _He said that he will bring our papers to the company's stockholders next week_ "

" _Good_ " his father said calmly.

" _Are there other meetings that you want me to attend this week?_ " Akashi said, his throat suddenly becoming far too dry for his liking, “ _I will do you proud._ ”

“ _You can rest for the moment Seijuro_ ” his father replied " _I will let you know in due time_ " 

"Yes father"

The redhead waited ten seconds before hanging up the phone. He sat beck on the seat, his eyelids getting heavy as he left himself be lulled by the movement of the car. How many times has it be now?

Akashi convinced himself that the things he did up to that moment were all for his father: as a price to pay for the scandal he had created. He sighted and passed a hand through his hair: maybe he was just deceiving himself, maybe he wasn't doing it to earn back his father trust but to punish himself. He didn't know anymore. 

He didn't want to think about it: he just wanted to forget, to disappear again in the sea of nothingness that was his own mind. Despite how much he wished for it, Akashi realised soon after leaving school that he wasn't able to swap places with his other self anymore. It was just as if the other half had completely disappeared from existence and the redhead didn't know why that had happened.

A painful memory resurfaced in his mind and Akashi felt his shoulders getting tense.

He was laying on the floor of the gym, the cold surface of the floor was against his bare skin. There were people there, his teammates, they were looking- staring- at him in complete shock. His shirt was partially undone and his trousers were unbuckled: Akashi could feel his body covered in sweat and warm liquid. He looked up and Nijimura was on top of him wearing a pained expression: almost without thinking he tried to caress his cheek but Nijimura averted his touch, leaving the redhead speechless.

Akashi remembered what happened next like a dream: he'd been dragged outside the gym by the coach, people in the corridors were talking about him but he couldn't process what they were saying... They had done something- they had done something wrong- they had been seen...

* * *

 Akashi felt cold sweat sliding down his shirt, he shifted on the car seat but the pressure forming on his chest made it difficult for him to breath: he was starting to hyperventilate. He bent forward on his knees and grabbed his head with his hands trying to calm himself down and even his breathing. He needed to snap out of it, he needed to forget, he needed to move on.

The car stopped. " _We're here, young master._ "

The sudden statement from the driver brought Akashi back into focus. 

Without waiting for his Chauffeur to open the door, Akashi stepped out of the car and walked quickly through the gate of his mansion. 


	11. Chapter 11

Nijimura could hear the buzzing of his phone, still in the pocket of his jacket that he left by the door the night before: it was probably one of the alarms he set up of his morning run. Still half sleeping, he looked over at the body that was lying next to him. His eyes widened when he noticed that it was indeed another redhead.

Nijimura sighted feeling slightly disappointed: his friends were right when they said that his fetish for redheads was getting out of controll. Moving onto his elbows, he started looking for his clothes which where sparse around the room. He slowly got up from the bed trying to make as less noise as possible.

When he started getting dressed, the redhead started moving around the bed: " _Is this your phone?_ " the other man asked with a inch of irritation in his voice. 

" _Yes, I'm sorry.._ "

The guy covered himself with the bedsheets and rolled on the side: " _Do you know how to get back to your place from here?_ "

Nijimura rubbed the back of his head for a second: " _Yes, I think so_ "

" _Good_ " the other murmured as he went back to sleep.

Nijimura finished getting ready and headed for the door without saying another word. 

* * *

The walk to the train station wasn't too bad and Nijimura actually liked feeling the fresh morning wind blowing against his skin. He was passing through a park and all that he could hear was the noise made by his shoes.

Just as he finally reached the platform, Nijimura heard his phone buzzing again: he smiled when he saw Hirata’s name flash on the display. He met Hirata during his chemistry lessons at the university and started to sit with him and his friends for lunch almost everyday. They all seemed to click almost immediately and Nijimira started to go clubbing  with them on regular basis once or twice at week. 

" _Hello?_ "

Nijimura could hear his friend’s muffled loughing coming from the other end of the line and huffed:

" _Hirata please, it's very early in the morning and my head hurts..._ "

" _Ah I'm glad you are still alive...I was worried about you when you got kidnapped by that flaming hottie..."_

" _Very funny. Why are you calling me? My train is coming in two minutes.._ "

" _Aw Shu-chan you are so cruel! I just wanted to share some good news with you. Do you remember my friend who works as a bartender in that super-exclusive club? He did manage to get us on the list and iI was wondering if you would like to join us?_ "

Nijimura didn’t feel up to going anywhere, especially after getting so drunk the night before, but he also knew that getting into that club was a once in a lifetime opportunity. 

" _I don't know Hirata. When are you going there? You know that I'm not fancy enough for a place like that..._ "

" _It's tomorrow night! Oh come on Shu-chan I can lend you one of my shirts or whatever...You just need to get a decent pair of shoes! Don't even think about wearing those dreadful brown shoes that you had on last night.._ "

" _Ok, ok I got it. I wasn't talking about my clothes but I caught the drift. I'll text you later, my train is here_ "

Nijimura ended the call abruptly and boarded his train. The carriage was empty so it was fairly easy for him to find a seat near the window. His headache was getting worse and he needed to get some rest so he leaned against the window and closed his eyes. The gentle sway of the train almost lulled him into a light doze. 

By the time he walked to his apartment, all he could think of was having a nice, warm bath and then getting a few hours of extra sleep. After sinking into the hot water Nijimura picked up his phone from the bathroom floor and finally replied to his friend's text:

" _Count me in for tomorrow night but I'll need one of your shirts_ "

* * *

As soon as he walked it, Nijimura felt completely out of place. The club was dimly lit and not too crowded. There was a live orchestra playing and the lazy curls of smoke - made by expensive cigars, of course- gave an intriguing atmosphere to the place. His friends were waiting for him in a small booth by the toilets and had already asked for a few bottles of expensive whiskey. 

" _I wonder who's going to pay for that.." Nijimura_ smirked as he joined the group. 

" _Ah Shu-chan is always the buzz-killer. You already know that no one but me can afford something like that_ "

The others laughted as Nijimura sit on a small stool. Hirata poured him a glass of whiskey and placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder. 

" _Ne Shu-chan, Yamamoto-san here said he has already spotted a guy for you.._ "

Nijimura smirked cheekily " _I hardly believe that. Yamamoto has awful tastes in men_ "

Yamamoto intercepted the conversation:

" _Ahah at least I'm not as boring as you are. You always go for the same type of men Nijimura-kun: redheads_ "

" _It's just a coincidence, that's all...._ " Nijimura replied feeling a bit flustered. 

" _Ah it must be an incredible coincidence that almost all the guys you picked up since I met you were all redheads ..._ " Hirata chipped in a mocking tone.

" _Anyway, this one is pretty stunning and if you are not interested I'll make a move on him_ " Yamamoto added turning his head toward a group of people that was standing at the bar. Almost instinctively Nijimura followed Yamamoto's gaze.  

The redhead was leaning over, whispering seductively into another man's ear at the bar. Nijimura's eyes fell first on his face and then moved all the way down his body. He was indeed stunning and he held his body like he was very much aware of it: his build was lean but toned and his skin looked like fine alabaster. He was wearing a pair of grey trousers, shining black shoes and a blue silk shirt. The way he tilted his chin gave one the impression he was used to looking down at people.   
   
" _Nijimura-kun?_ " Yamamoto's hand grabbed one of his shoulders making Nijimura turn his attention back to the table. " _Are you al right?_ "

" _Yes, I'm sorry._ "

" _Shu-chan is in looove. Love at first sight!_ "

Nijimura sighted and without even realising it, his eyes returned on the redhead at the bar. He was pulling his barstool closer and moving to a sitting position now. Nijimura squinted his eyes: on a second look there was something about him, something oddly familiar about him. He couldn’t pin-point exactly what it was so he focused on his face. When a pair of mismatched eyes flickered under red strands, Nijimura took a sip of his drink and felt like a heat rising. A heat and a desperate sense of want.

How long had it been?

Akashi Seijuru looked very different from the last time he saw him: he was taller, his hair were shorter and the softness of his face had disappeared, though his features still looked strikingly beautiful. He was a boy then, he had become a man now. There was not denying in that.

Nijimura clicked his tongue and drunk the remaining whiskey in one gulp. He needed the alcohol more than anything else right now. Despite he could hear his friends talking, their words felt oddly distant. 

Nijimura almost flinched on his seat when he saw Akashi staring back at him from his spot on the bar. The redhead had probably noticed him as soon as he walked into the club. The brunette knew better than underestimate Akashi's observational skills.  
Unsure on what to do, Nijimura blank stared back at him. There was a flicker of something across the other's face: irritation? Disappointment? It was masked just enough that Nijimura couldn't quite figure it out: was the redhead expecting something from him? Was he angry? There was no point in wondering any more. The redhead stood and started walking toward his table. Akashi was never the coward, Nijimura thought to himself almost chuckling. 

"I _t's a long time since we last met. Nijimura-san"_

The redhead’s smile was unnervingly suave thought Nijimura could clearly sense the sarcasm behind his kind words.

" _You are right as usual. How are you Akashi?_ " Nijimura replied, looking up at him with a challenging smirk. 

Yamamoto bounced his gaze between the odd duo in confusion:  " _Do you two... know each other?_ "

" _Not really_ " Nijimura answered stiffly as the other responded with an firm, " _Yes._ "

In front of the confused faces of his friends, Nijimura sighted and started to explain:

" _He was my Kouhai...we used to play basketball for the same team_ "

" _Precisely"_ Akashi smiled again and then leaned over to Nijimura, " _Would you mind coming with me for a few minutes Senpai? I would like to buy you a drink for old time's sake_ "

His smile was happy but his eyes were threatening. Nijimura knew that nothing good would come out of it but decided to accept the redhead’s offer nevertheles. Nijimura stood and, among the bewildered faces of his friends, followed the redhead on the back of the club.


	12. Chapter 12

Nijimura followed the redhead on the back of the club silently.

Akashi was still slightly shorter than him, slightly smaller, but the difference in their heights wasn't as accentuated as it was before. His eyes were glued on the nape of his neck: there was a small hickey just above the collar of Akashi's shirt and Nijimura couldn't help but feeling fairly irked by it. He sighted marvelling at his own possessiveness after all this time. 

After walking up some stairs, Akashi stopped in front of a black door in a poorly lighted hallway and turned to Nijimura:

" _In case you were wondering, this is my private room_ " he said almost absentmindedly and then gestured the other to come in " _Please, be my guest Nijimura-san._ "

The room was in open contrast with the style of the club: it was a very plain and simple looking space, with little furniture and white walls. To Nijimura it looked more like a storage room than a VIP area.

" _What do you need this place for?_ " Nijimura asked whilst making himself comfortable on the small sofa at the centre of the room.

" _What would you like to drink?_ " Akashi said instead completely ignoring his question.

" _I don't mind, really_ " Nijimura answered after a short pause.

The redhead turned toward a small cupboard by the door and walked back to join Nijimura with two glasses of wiskey.

" _I saw that you were drinking this earlier..._ "

" _Ah yes, thank you_ " Nijimura grabbed the glass and took a sip. 

Akashi moved closer to sit next to him and the atmosphere in the room turned unbearably awkward. Oh God, what was he doing there? Why did he decide to follow Akashi? What if he decided to start talking about what happened? Nijimura didn't want to go there ever again: he kept all those memories and feelings locked up inside for all these years and didn't feel like re-opening that Pandora's box now, so randomly. He wasn't ready for it. He wanted to forget, he had to. 

Nijimura took another sip from his drink and thought about something to say as the silence was becoming unbearable. 

" _Uhm so, weird meeting you here after so much time...I almost didn't recognise you, you look good_ "

" _Thank you Nijimura- San, I guess I will take it as a compliment_ "

Silence.

Nijimura never felt so uneasy in his entire life.

" _To be honest with you,_ _I was also quite surprised when I saw you walking into the club, Nijimura-san. I found it very ironic since this is pretty much my hunting ground..._ " Akashi said casually whilst looking down at the glass in his hands. 

" _What_ _do you mean by hunting ground?_ " Nijimura asked confused.

" _This place is where I come to get fucked, Nijimura-san_ " 

It sounded like Akashi was merely talking about the weather, or asking for the bill at the restaurant. Nijimura felt his blood boiling and clenched his fists almost unvoluntaryly: the way the redhead said the word "fucked" evoked several scenarios in Nijimura's mind. None of them pleasing. 

" _You sure have changed a lot, Akashi_ " Nijimura uttered almost without thinking, a sentence filled with resentment.

Akashi stared back at him without faltering for a moment and then smirked: " _On the contrary, Nijimura-san. I would say that I remained pretty much the same. You on the other hand, it seems that you've become quite the hypocrite_ "

Nijimura felt his face heating up in embarrassment: " _I am..._ " 

Akashi silenced him: “ _Anyway_ ,  _I didn't tell you about this room to make you angry Nijimura-san. I just felt the need to be honest with you..._ ” he admitted evenly.

" _After all these_ years y _ou don't really have to tell me anything. After all, this is your life and what you do with it it's none of my business_ " Nijimura almost bit his tongue, he was clearly gettin bitter. He didn't want to loose his cool in front of the redhead and now he felt like an idiot. Of course Akashi could do whatever he wanted, as if he needed his permission. 

Akashi didnt say anything for some time and then out of the blue he reached for Nijimura's glass. He took a sip of his whiskey and licked his lips in a way that Nijimura found very seductive. He had to avert his gaze to avoid blushing like a teenager.

Akashi placed a hand on Nijimura's tight and leaned forward to whisper into Nijimura's ear: "M _aybe I haven't been obvious enough with you, Nijimura-san. You see, I took you here because I want to have sex with you_ "

Nijimura's eyes widened, mind reeling as the redhead made his intentions clear. He could feel a voracious lust resurfacing from deep down his heart. He wanted Akashi from the moment he walked inside that room, but at the same time other nasty emotions started to rile up inside him: want, possessiveness, violence. 

They made him scared of himself, of what he could do, of what he wanted to do...

Nijimura didn't want to hurt Akashi again. 

" _I don't think it's a good idea Akashi_ " Nijimura choked out " _I-I don't think that I could..._ "

Akashi’s expression fell: " _I see_ "

He looked downright disappointed now, like a kid who didn't get what he wanted for Christmas, and Nijimura would have found his little pout endearing if it wasn't for the fact that he was the one who caused it. 

" _I'm s-sorry_ " 

"I _t's not a problem. Don't worry_ " Akashi drunk the remaining wiskey in one gulp and put the empty glass on a small black table next to the sofa.

" _I think we should head back then, I don't want to keep you from your friends_ "

" _Yes, of course_ " Nijimura nodded feeling a small pang in his chest. 

Nijimura followed Akashi downstairs and back into the club. His eyes still wandered once again on the small hickey on the back of his nape and Nijimura felt an unstoppable urge to slam the redhead against the next wall and ravage his mouth. 

" _Well then Njimura-san,_ " Akashi stopped on the door for a moment to turn toward his face " _it has been quite nice seeing you after all this time. Please take care of yourself_ "

" _Thank you..you too_ "

Nijimura could feel the words diying in his mouth.

He turned his head toward the boot where Hirata and the others were still sitting, now completely drunk, and felt the need to grab Akashi, to kiss him, to touch him, just even once. But Akashi was already gone out of his grasp.

'This is for the best'

The air inside the small club was unbreathable: Nijimura walked back to the boot feeling like a man returning from a war. He was out of breath and the fingers of his right hand were twitching. He looked over towards Akashi one last time and his eyes widened when he saw the redhead standing by the bar and taking a guy by the hand and leading him outside.

'This is for the best' Nijimura repeated under his breath as he walked over to meet Hirata and the rest of his friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Nijimura was having a hard time focusing on the book he was reading and it was all Akash's fault: he had been preparing for the upcoming exams for weeks but now, every time he attempted to study, his mind would go back to the redhead and their awkward meeting.

Even after a week, the images of that night were flashing through Nijimura's mind over and over again: Akashi's eyes darkened with lust, his lips wet with whiskey, his suave voice asking for sex...

From the moment Nijimura had set his eyes on him sitting at the bar, all he could think about was Akashi bent down on all four moaning his name, his skin glisted with sweat and his lips parted in pleasure. He missed the sensation of his desperate fingers scratching his back... Nijimura groaned as he felt a small fit of pain coming from his clothed erection.

Nijimura shook his head: no, this was not what he needed right now.  _Concentrate_ , he admonished himself. There was no point in obsessing over the redhead, that chapter of his life was closed and he needed to move on. Besides he was behind schedule and he still needed to go through other two volumes and then write a small essay.

suddenly his mind started replaying the moment when Akashi took the glass from his hands and had a sip of his drink and Nijimura felt more of his blood rushing to his lower regions. 

_How am I supposed to ignore this? I can't concentrate in this state. I'm just wasting my time._

Pursing his lips, he placed the book on his desk and moved onto his bed. He laid down on his back, taking a few deep breaths in as his hand glided down his stomach. Nijimura bit his lips as his hand ghosted over his bulging erection for a few seconds, before slipping uder the waistband of his boxers.

A small moan escaped his mouth and his mind returned back to to Akashi: he was picturing the redhead in that room undressing himself for him, slowly and seductively. His white skin was covered in hickeys, probably made by other men, and his mismatched eyes were looking down on him in a way that made Nijimura's member twitch in his hands.

 _Ah ah I need to punish you Akashi..._ He murmured to himself. He was stroking his length with more force now, fingers twisting and tightening against his member. 

Nijimura pictured grabbing the redhead by his arm and pushing him down onto the sofa, Akashi's face blushing with shame as he pulled down his trousers and briefs, exposing him. The idea of humiliating the redhead was sending wave of pleasure to his member. Nijimura rolled on his stomach and groaned against the pillow: _You are not so almighty now..._

Heat was spreading through his entire body and Nijimura's movements became even more feverish.

_... I want you so much Akashi.._

 Nijimura's hips started to rock frantically into the bed. He was close now, so close. A mixture of both pain and pleasure was washing over him: his own laboured breathing against the pillow was almost suffocating him.

Oh God, why did he have to meet him again? Why now? Now that he was finally over him. Now that he almost managed to forget about him. 

Nijimura groaned painfully against the pillow as he felt hot cum flooding over his fist. His body vibrated with pleasure for a few seconds and then relaxed against the bed completely numb. Sweat was dripping down his back and his hair were glued to his forehead, Nijimura didn't remember the last time he felt this way: so lost yet so aware of himself. Akashi was the only person, the only man, capable of reducing him to a complete mess. He was the only one he had ever want to possess completely, both in his mind and body. 

Nijimura cursed under his breath. 

He reached for the phone charging on his bed table and typed the number of Hirata:

" _it's me. When you have a second call me back... I need your help with something_ "

 


	14. Chapter 14

Nijimura was huffing and walking around in circles in front of the entrance of the club like a mad man. He had to tell his feet to keep moving because he was in danger of just turning around and leave. It was raining and he didn't have an umbrella with him, his clothes were getting wet and his hair damp and sticky against his forehead. He didn't know if what he was about to do was plain crazy or just sad.

Nijimura knew that he had to meet Akashi again if he wanted to keep his sanity intact, but at the same time, he didn't really know what he was going to say to him. The brunette had approximately a thousand scenarios that flipped through his head: what if Akashi wasn't going to show up at all tonight? What if he didn't want to talk to him? By the way things turned out for him last time he couldn't really blame him...

Nijimura stopped in front of a small queue of men waiting at the door. In order to get in, he had to call Hirata and pretty much beg him to put his name on the list: he wasn't used to ask favours to his friends but this time was an exception. Hirata laughed at him and made some jokes about how desperate he looked, but in the end he bid him good luck.

Nijimura sighted: after all the trouble Hirata went through to get him to the club he couldn't just give up now. He was going to do this. He was going to go through with his plan and confront the redhead once and for all.

* * *

The club was exactly like Nijimura remembered it: insanely pretentious and a bit tacky. 

As soon as he walked in, he could sense several sets of eyes lingering on him: he was probably out of place with his inexpensive clothes and lack of mannerism. He didn't care. He wasn't there for them.

Compared to the previous time, the music was louder and a tad more modern and a few people were dancing. The heat was unbearable thought and Nijimura unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. He walked tentatively around trying to see if the redhead was there but disappointingly Akashi was nowhere to be seen. 

Nijimura breathed deeply and felt the muscles of his back unwind around his spine. A part of him was relieved that Akashi wasn't there, a part of him wanted to die. He needed to keep calm: the club was still half empty and people were still trying to get in. There was no point in overreacting now.

He moved to the bar and ordered a drink. He licked the sweet flavour of alcohol on his lips and closed his eyes, he knew that he will be there, he could feel it in his bones. He could feel it in his guts. He just needed to stay calm. Nijimura opened his eyes and took another sip of his drink.

He had probably been standing there for a good half an hour when Akashi finally walked into the room. He was wearing a grey silk shirt and a pair of skinny black jeans: the redhead looked more casual than the last time and decisively sexier.

Nijimura's eyes followed the smaller man around as he sat himself in one of the booths, next to someone who looked a good thirty years older than him. Something hot and uncomfortable started to flare into Nijimura’s chest and he had to turn his eyes away. His brain was slipping into steadily increasing degrees of panic: what now? Should he just walk over there talk to him? Who was that guy?

The redhead eyed him lazily from the other side of the room. He looked mildly surprised but not completely shocked like Nijimura had expected and for a split second, he hated the idea that Akashi could predict everything so easily. On the plus side thought since he had been spotted there was very little he could do a part from going there and speaking to him.

It was now or never.

Nijimura drew in another slow, deep breath, drank what remained of the cocktail and walked toward the booth where Akashi and the old man were sitting. 

" _Nijimura-san, what an odd coincidence meeting you here...again_ " the redhead tounted in a teasing tone.

" _I--_ " Nijimura was struggling to keep his face impassive and not flush hot in embarrassment.

" _Who's this Seijuro-chan?_ " The old man cut in abruptly and eyed Nijimura like he was an insect.

" _Nobody you should be concerned about_ " Akashi replied suavely, moving to pour some more wine into an empty glass. " _Care to join us Nijimura-san_?" 

Nijimura was at loss of words. This was a bad idea- what the hell was he thinking? Akashi didn't really care about rekindleling their relationship- he just wanted nothing more than a casual hook up and Nijimura was there and available. Did he really believe this was something more? He felt like a fool. 

" _I'm sorry for interrupting you. I just wanted to say hello_ " his voice cracked as his face stared to heat up.

Fuck was he really about to tear up? He left the booth in a hurry without saying anything else to Akashi or the other man. He felt like chocking  the heat was making it hard to breath. He needed to get out of there, he needed some fresh air.

Nijimura pushed through an unguarded emergency door and found himself into a deserted side alley. He threw a punch to the nearby wall, he didn't feel any pain. He was feeling numb.

The rain had slowed down to a light drizzle and the air was cool and clean: Nijimura took a few deep breaths, one after another, until he fell into a calming rhythm. His heart turned back to beat normally and Nijimura realeased the tension he was holding in his shoulder. A few tears started rolling down his face, mixing with the rain. "Fuck" he subbed under his breath. 

He was wiping the tears away with his sleeves when he heard the door opening again.

" _Nijimura-san_ " Akashi closed the door behind him as he walked towards the taller male " _Are you ok?_ "

" _Oh, ah, yes_. _..I think s-so_ " Nijimura's voice was trembling.

" _Are you sure? You do look very pale..._ " Akashi murmured.

" _I'm fine_ "

Silence.

Another awkward silence.

" _Why did you follow me Akashi?_ "

Akashi raised an eyebrow and stared straight into his eyes: " _I was simply concerned about your wellbeing, that's all_ "

 _"Is this what is going on_?"

 _"I don't understand what you are trying to say..._ "

" _And what about that damn old man?_ " Nijimura raised his voice without him even realising it.

" _I still don't understand..._ "

" _Is he fucking you?_ "

" _That's none of your business, Nijimura-san_ " Akashi's voice was sharp and dry: there was not an inch of irritation nor shame or guilt in it. It made Nijimura furious.

" _I still want to know_ "

" _Why?"_

_"Because I am still in love with you. You know that I-"_

" _Are you serious?_ " Akashi interrupted him, _"You ruined my life and then disappeared. You left me without a word.."_

The sentence stabbed Nijimura right where it was more painful: " _I'm sorry about what happened, Akashi....I did what I did because I didn't want to hurt you anymore. Things were getting out of control and..._ "

Akashi bursted into laughter: " _Oh but Nijimura-san, hurting me is what turns you on the most, isn't it?"_

Nijimura was shocked and looked at the redhead with a confused expression.

" _Do you really think I didn't noticed_?" Akashi added, smirking. 

" _I- i_.."

Nijimura was at loss of words. His first reaction was to scream back that it wasn't true, that he loved the redhead, that he would never do anything like. But when he opened his mouth his voice wouldn't come out: he knew deep inside himself that the redhead wasn't wrong, that in reality he had been scared of himself. Of how far the redhead could push him. Of how aroused he was at the mere idea of humiliating him, punishing him, submitting him.

Akashi moved closer the older boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning forward until their faces almost touched: "I  _liked that too, you know_ _?"_ The redhead purred into his ear _._

_"What is it that you like?"_

Nijimura was hyper-aware of the proximity of Akashi's body and of his firm muscles moving underneath his clothes. Akashi's eyes drew him in like a moth to an open flame.

" _I like it when_   _you are rough with me... When you put me into my place.."_

Nijimura's feet moved without his consent, one step closer.

“ _You don't know what you are talking about_ _”_ he murmured as he inhaled a breath of air and with it Akashi's cologne " _you don't know what I think of doing to you_ " 

" _Why don't you show me then_ " Akashi whispered as his hand grazed Nijimura's cheek, sending shivers up his spine. 

Nijimura swallowed, his heart beating quick and erratic in his chest. " _Are you sure?_ ", he could feel Akashi’s breath on his lips and pressure started to build in his groin.  

The redhead leaned forward, almost brushing his lips on Nijimura's: " _I want you to fuck me senpai_ " he mouthed as his hand moved to palm the older boy's clothed erection.

A guttural sound escaped from Nijimura's throat.

" _Are you really sure about this?_ "

" _Fuck me plea.._ "

The redhead's voice trailed off as Nijimura turned him around and slammed him face-first against the wall: Akashi hit it with a grunt, hissing out a breath as his fingers curled against the rough surface.

He could feel Nijimura's hands reaching for his belt and then yanking down his trousers and briefs with one swift movement.

" _You are such a needy slut..asking people to fuck you like that"_  Nijimura repeated slowly in Akashi's ear as he held his face against the wall with one hand.

Akashi's private parts were completely exposed for anybody to see and when his skin got in contact with damp cold air, his member twitched.

" _Maybe I should just leave you here with your ass exposed- ready for everyone to take a turn..." Nijimura_  taunted him as he slapped one of his butt cheeks loudly " _you would like that wouldn't you?_ "

" _Ah, yes_...Please"

" _Such a slut"_

With his free hand he grabbed the smaller boy's length and started stroking it very fast, making Akashi whimper in pleasure. 

" _Ah Ah faster..._ " Akashi managed to say in between moans. This earned his another slap on his buttocks.

" _You are not in the position to give me any order"_  Nijimura's voice was steely.

Akashi bit his lips. He didn't remember the last time he was this hard. Despite not having seen each other for quite long time, the taller boy was still capable of reducing him in a wrecked state. He loved being dragged down from the pedestal he had been put on since he was born and Nijimura was very good at that.

" _I'm sorry senpai_ " Akashi replied breathily, feeling the other's boy erection rubbing against his entrance.

Nijimura's hands stopped moving, leaving Akashi in a shivering mess. " _Spread your legs wider now_ " he ordered him as he turned him again and pinned his back against the wall. Akashi managed to reply only a breathy "yes", when Nijimura slammed into him raw and without preparation. His member was grinding deep inside him, and for a moment, Akashi thought that he might loose consciousness.

Nijimura remained still for a few seconds, just enough to give time to the redhead to adjust himself, then started to move. He was fucking him hard, harder than he ever did, his hands digging deep into pale skin and leaving marks on the redhead. 

" _Ugh_ , _g-god…ah"_

Akashi was moaning loudly and trying to cover his mouth with hand. With every thrust, he was sinking more and more onto Nijimura's cock, bouncing on him like a doll. He could feel his member filling his insides, waves of electricity washing over him as the rhythm was getting more and more erratic. 

" _Those old men never fucked you like this..."_

_"Oh...ye..m-mo-re"_

Nijimura was fucking the redhead mindlessly. His head was empty, like a blank paper, and the only noises he could hear were Akashi's shameless moans and the obscenely loud slap of skin on skin. He decided to place his hands on the wall, letting Akashi's body sinking even more onto him, making both of them going insane.

Nijimura was feeling tension building up in his abdomen, in his tights, in the way his body was moving faster and faster, like a possessed man. The pleasure was reaching its peak and Nijimura was sure he was going to die from it as white began to spot his vision. 

With his hand, Nijimura tried desperately to reach and claw something in the air, but there was nothing there for him to hold on. He grabbed on Akashi's hips instead as he angled himself before coming inside him with a series of short, sharp thrusts.

Nijimura went limp and slid miserably on the ground, dragging the redhead with him. Akashi's eyes looked glassy, he was probably still high from the orgasm.

Nijimura grabbed his face with both hands, finally locking their lips together in a wet and messy kiss. He kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue into his mouth until the redhead started to kiss him back.

Their clothes were getting dirty and wet but they didn't care, Nijimura just locked his arms around Akashi's smaller body and held him tight.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn- just porn
> 
> (Thanks for the comments)

Nijimura's place was an average studio apartment located in fairly popular student area: it was quite a cozy flat if not a little bit too messy for Akashi's tastes. 

Somehow the redhead could tell that Nijimura wasn't used to take people there: it didn't look like a domestic place but more like an overused hotel room. The apartment was full of books and magazines piled up in random corners of the house and various pieces of clothing were laying around either on the floor or on the chair next to Nijimura's desk. 

Akashi walked around the place for a few minutes trying to dry his hair with a towel. He was wearing a t-shirt at least two sizes larger than his size and a pair of gray running trousers that Nijimura kindly lent him for the night. He probably looked like a kid wearing his father's clothes and Akashi hated looking unkempt, but at the same time the scent coming from those  clothes was quite comforting. Akashi breathed deeply into the fabric, feeling his heartbeat slowing down and his muscles relax. In the background, he could hear the vague and calming sound of flowing water coming from the bathroom: Nijimura was having a shower and was about to finish soon.

The redhead felt a sudden urge to get dressed and just run away from that place, to hail a taxi and disappear. What the hell was he doing there anyway? On that evening he was supposed to convince Yamaguchi-san to invest in a new venture promoted by his father. He was supposed to entertain him for the evening and showing him the city...not leaving him by himself at the club to run after Nijimura.

Akashi was ashamed of his actions and all he could think of was: what would his father think of him? What would he say if knew? What would happen? Akashi sighted as he laid down on Nijimura's bed, allowing himself to take one of the pillows and place it under his head for comfort.

He should go back at the club. Maybe if he leaves now he could still manage to persuade the old man to sign the deal...

The sound of water came to a halt and Nijimura emerged from the bathroom after a bunch of seconds. He was wearing only a towel around his waist and Akashi couldn't help but staring at him as he walked on to the drawers to grab a pair of clean underwear.

Despite the fact that he wasn't playing basketball anymore, Nijimura's body was still surprisingly fit and toned if not a little more masculine than Akashi remembered. Nijimura held his gaze for a few moments and then moved towards the redhead with devilish look on his face- the thought of what happened in the back alley just moments ago enticed a shudder that traveled down Akashi's body like a lightening. 

Nijimura approached the bed where Akashi was and dropped to his knees, kneeling in between the redhead's legs. Akashi sucked his breath in as Nijimura started to run his hands up and down his tights, feeling his member growing harder in his boxers.

Suddenly Akashi’s phone started to ring. It was laying down beside him on his bed, and almost unconsciously, he picked it up.

"Hello?"

" _Seijuru_ " his voice was more steely and colder than usual and Akashi clenched his teeth as his father continued to talk:  " _Yamaguchi called to inform me that he won't take part in our venture.._ " 

Akashi tried to say something back but his mouth had gone dry and no sound came out of it. He shifted his phone from one hand to another to buy some time, unsure on what to do.

Nijimura's hands didn't stop moving and now they were palming his member through his boxers. The redhead could feel his blood running down to his lower regions and his heartbeat becoming more and more loud in his chest. Akashi licked his lips as pre-cum already started to dampen his underwear.

" _Seijuru, are you listening to me?"_

" _Yes_ " he breathed. " _I left because I suddenly felt sick and I had to rush outside.._ " Nijimura's head moved forward to press a soft wet kiss inside his thigh " _He wasn't into it since the beginning father, I showed him our business plan and.."_

Akashi's breath hitched at the feeling of Nijimura's fingers pulling down his boxers: the brunette was proud of the mess he caused between Akashi's legs and leaned forward to put the redhead's hard cock into his mouth.

" _Uh--huh._ " Akashi sucked in a sharper breath, trying hard to keep his focus on the conversation " _he wasn't convinced about..._ "

“ _Stop lying to me Seijuru_ " his father cut him short, " _Your excuses are pathetic_ "

" _N…not trying to making excuses…"_ Nijimura started bobbing his head up and down, trying to fit more of his length into his mouth. Akashi's fingers twitched and tugged into black hair, his breath hitching hard. His hips were twitching up on their own accord, craving for more stimulation, any stimulation. 

" _I apologise for my failure, father_ " he huffed trying to piece himself together; " _I didn't.._." a voice in his head was telling him that he had to end the call now. But before he could do anything, his muscles started tensing and his pulse was thudding loud and hard in his ears. " _Ahhh_ " he moaned into the phone as his body trembled violently and shivered just before coming inside Nijimura's mouth.

Akashi spaced out for a few seconds, while his orgasm still raged hard in his body. Then when his senses finally calmed down, he looked at the phone that was still in his hand: the screen was black and the line was down. 

“ _Are you feeling better now?_ ” Nijimura murmured huskily as he placed small kisses on Akashi's belly. 

" _My father called me to inform me that we just lost a deal..._ " the redhead replied without batting an eye, his head still feeling light.

" _Uh, I'm sorry to hear that_ " Nijimura climbed onto the bed, moving his hands to caress the smaller man's chest in a soothing way. " _Was it because_ _of me?_ " Nijimura moved forward to suck on a nipple, earning a breathy moan from the redhead. 

_"...you are partially responsible.."_

_"Are you mad at me?"_

" _Uhn..I'm mad at you..._ " Akashi's gripped on black hair " _for sucking me off while I was...talking_ " 

" _Mhh, I thought you liked it. You came so fast..._ "Nijimura could feel Akashi's back arching as he worked his tongue on the nipple, the redhead's member was twitching again. Akashi bit on his finger and moved a hand to cup his own growing erection but Nijimura reached for it first and pulled it away. The redhead huffed as Nijimura moved to rub their members together  creating shamefully sloppy sounds. 

 _"I..think I might have...to...go..back to the club" Akashi_ cried out helplessly as the pleasure created by the friction mounted inside him.

" _Are you serious?_ " Nijimura replied in a teasingly tone, " _You can't leave now, in the middle of the night. Besides in your state you won't even be able to walk properly._ "

" _I am serious, I have to.. sort this thing out_ " Akashi was trying really hard to keep his composure but the shaking of his voice was evident. Nijimura's skilful touching, sucking and licking, was pushing him over the edge once again and Akashi struggled to prevent cries of pleasure from leaving his mouth. 

 _"Fine"_ Nijimura replied as he stopped moving, " _If you want to leave whilst we are still in the middle of it, then go on.." He said as he_  pulled away from the redhead and moved to a standing position.

Akashi looked back at him with clouded eyes. Endorphins were running through his body, making his cock so hard he could barely move his legs. He needed a release- he needed his touch so badly...

 _“...W_ _ell?_ ” 

Akashi turned his head to the side, flushing in embarrassment at how much his own body needed Nijimura to touch him. He fisted his hands on the bedsheets feeling cornered, suddenly frustration was pumping in his veins: "... _I can't go...anywhere...._ _"_

Nijimura leaned in close wearing a satisfied expression: “ _I know_ ”. 

Akashi felt his cock twitching between his legs. 

" _It looks like you need help with a situation here"_  Nijimura's smirked whilst brushing his fingers delicately on the redhead's member.

" _What do you want me...to do?_ " Akashi’s voice came out in a hoarse and broken whisper. He tried to look away, but Nijimura gripped his chin.

"Why _don't you ask me to make you come? Politely. Just like the good kouhai you are"_

Anger and desire warred within the redhead, hating having to say such vulgar, degrading words yet loving the kick he was receiving out of the whole situation, too.

“ _I want to… come._ ” Akashi spoke quietly, barely above a whisper.

" _I can't hear you_ "

" _Please Senpai...I want you to make me come"_

Nijimura clicked his tongue: " _Good. And how would you like me to do it, Seijuru-chan?"_

Akashi's pupils dilated at Nijimura's words and his breath puffed out in broken, excited bursts " _I want you..to fuck me..._ " Akashi exhaled shakily whilst looking down " _From...behind.."_  

" _Show me_ " Nijimura ordered him with a firm voice.

Akashi felt his cheeks turning red as he moved into an all four position, with his back facing the brunette, anticipation and impatience nearly consuming him. Nijimura stepped forward to arrange the redhead so that his ass was higher up in the air, his elbows on the bed. Akashi's face burned again at the ignominious position, but the growing pain in his groin was all that he actually cared about. 

“ _You want this, don’t you?”_ Nijimura brushed his length on Akashi's hole, enticing the redhead to roll his hips upwards to meet his member. “ _Akashi Seijuru, heir to one of the biggest business conglomerates in the country, wants to be fucked by my dick so badly he's brushing his ass on it like a dog_ ”

“ _Please...fuck me already...Senpai_ " Akashi whined unable to hold it in anymore, his toes curling and his hands gripping the sheets on the bed. His body was thrusting upwards for any form of stimulation that could pull him over the edge.

“ _Why don't you help yourself?_ ”

The redhead didn’t care anymore: his pride was completely submerged under his need to cum. He took hold of Nijimura's cock, then rising up to his knees, he moved backwards to centre the member on his entrance. Akashi hissed at that first feeling: hid muscles stretching to accommodate the other man. Needing more, he threw back his hips, swallowing part of Nijimura's length and finally feeling pleasure searing through him. It was overwhelming, too much and too little at the same time. His head was foggy with the desire to come. 

" _Senpai_.."

“ _That’s not enough for you, is it?_ ” Nijimura asked as he dug his fingers into Akashi's hips and slammed into him.

The redhead cried out as a bolt of fierce ecstasy vibrated along his spine. Nijimura pushed him further down on the bed and started driving into the smaller man harshly. Akashi moaned brokenly, being held on the edge for so long now, that all his strength had been sapped. Nijimura snapped his hips a few times, driving in as deep as possible.

" _I’m so close! P-please..._ ” Akashi wailed, his body shaking with every thrusts.

Nijimura moved his hands to grab the redhead's member leading to a crescendo of cries from Akashi.

"Nijimura-San...ahh, more...m-m"

Finally the last strings of his control snapped, and Akashi came violently amongst gasp and shivers.

The redhead collapsed on the bed exhausted shaking as the aftershocks of the orgasm still rocked his body. Nijimura came shortly after him, hugging Akashi's waist from behind as he released his load Inside him with a throaty sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor I'm affiliated with Kuroko no basuke. That belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. 
> 
> Hope nobody is offended by this. It's pretty much a pass time


End file.
